Dare To Love You
by Ryuu Kenzo
Summary: Kyuubi lg sial. Ia yang sudah menyandang status mahasiswa di univ blabla musti takluk mendapat DARE dari si adek semata wayang yang sering ia bully /pfftt/ Dare itu amat sangat anjay. Ia HARUS menempel pd Uchiha Itachi selama SEBULAN lamanya. U know lah, namanya menempel itu yah tinggal bersama, tidur bersama, pipis bersa-ahh itu bs dirundingkan nanti. AWAS YAOI!
1. Dare 1

Pembuat karakter di Naruto adalah om MK

Saya cuman minjem, minna!

Dan sebetulnya ini bentuk asalnya adalah sebuah permainan roleplay gw ama patner rp yaoi gw, Syari Putri Haliyani.

Namun dengan alasan coba-coba #SLAP – gw edit ini roleplay ke bentuk FF yang bisa dibaca dengan nyaman.

Wokeih minna, langsung aja daripada author dikepret karena banyak bacot!

 **=0=0=0=0=0=**

 _ **DARE TO LOVE YOU**_

Genre : YAOI - ROMANCE - MATURE - 18+ - AU  
Pair : Uchiha Itachi x Kurama Kyuubi human ver.

Warning : bahasa abal, gaje, humor garing, berbahaya untuk imajinasi

 **=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

 **Kyuubi 'Kurama' Namikaze rasanya sedang menemui kesialannya. Ia yang sudah menyandang status mahasiswa di univ blabla musti takluk mendapat DARE dari si adek semata wayang yang sering ia bully /pfftt/**

 **Dare itu amat sangat anjay. Ia HARUS menempel pada Uchiha Itachi selama SEBULAN lamanya. U know lah, namanya menempel itu yah tinggal bersama, tidur bersama, pipis bersa-ahh itu bs dirundingkan mereka nantinya.**

 **0**

Kenapa si merah cuncun itu mendapat dare seanjay itu dalam hidupnya? Karena ia memergoki si adek blonde berkulit tan itu tengah cipok-cipokan dengan Uchiha Sasuke di kamar Naruto. /buhah!/ F.Y.I, Kyuubi tidak suka semua yang berbau Uchiha. Ia benci clan yang sok mukpol, sok irit bicara dan sok-sok lainnya.

"Kyuu, tumben kau datang ke rumahku?" Itachi berasa ingin syok mendapati si merah yang sering memusuhinya di kampus, kini berdiri dengan muka jutek di depan apartemen babang. Yeah.. FYI lagi nih, babang semenjak kuliah, dia tinggal sendiri di apartemen.

Jangan tanyakan kenapa Kyuubi berada di tempat yang bahkan sangat ingin dia hindari, terutama pemiliknya, si babang tampan yang merupakan sulung Uchiha dari dua bersaudara, Uchiha Itachi. Lagipula, sudah dijelaskan di atas mengapa dan bagaimana ia bisa berada di tempat begini.

''Pentingkah untukku menjawabnya, keriput? Kenapa kau tak persilahkan aku masuk daripada harus berdiri lama-lama hanya untuk melihat wajah jelekmu itu?'' sahut Kyuu jutek seperti biasanya, khas si rubah cuncun banget. Ia geret koper besar yang entah apa isinya tersebut sambil melangkah anteng memasuki apartemen sang Uchiha, mendorong pemuda itu kasar agar menepi hingga ia dan koper bisa masuk.

Yah, bisa saja ia khianati dare dari Naruto – adiknya,- namun mengingat perkataan si pirang tentang memastikan, rasanya mustahil ia bisa membantah kan kenyataan yang ada sekarang.

''Aku akan hubungi Itachi-nii dan sesekali berkunjung untuk memastikanmu tetap menempel dengan aniki nya teme'' demikian si adek berkoar di telepon sebelum Kyuu sampai di apartemen sang Uchiha.

Pokoknya begitulah jawaban Naruto saat Kyuubi memperotes soal ..u know lah, ia benci Uchiha dan segala yang berhubungan dengan itu.  
Dan- Naru mengkhianatinya karena diam-diam adiknya malah menjalin hubungan dengan bungsu Uchiha.

Sakit hati, meennn!

Itachi masih saja bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa si merah cuncun itu malah muncul di apartmennya , bahkan membawa koper segala. Dan itu semua tanpa Itachi ketahui dahulu sebelumnya.

Setidaknya kalau dia diberitau bahwa Kyuubi bakal datang, kan dia bisa bereskan -ehem- singkirkan dulu beberapa novel, komik dan segala majalah yang berbau-bau dewasa dari kamarnya.

Entah ini sial atau sebuah keberuntungan, apartemen ini hanya punya 1 kamar tidur saja, karena kamar tidur satunya sudah diubah Itachi menjadi tempat kerja dan belajarnya.

Nah, kembali pada ketakjuban sang kerivut tamvan. Dia boleh donk terheran-heran dengan kedatangan Kyuubi bagaikan sulap pak Tarno /heh!/ krn yg namanya Kyuubi Namikaze (dia bersikeras ikut marga bokapnya) adl sosok yg selalu membegal /pffttt/ apapun tindakan dan rencana-rencana Itachi di Senat.

Yeahh~ tau sendiri lah, Itachi saking berwibawanya sampai-sampai ditunjuk sebagai ketua Senat. Dan bila kampus ada kegiatan apapun dengan Itachi sebagai pengkoordinir, bisa dipastikan Kyuubi sebagai antagonisnya di pihak oposisi.

Juga, untuk sekedar inpo aja- , Itachi belum diberitahui oleh Naruto karena nampaknya remaja pirang itu sedang ahoiii-ahoii'an dengan kekasihnya nun jauh di sana - kediaman Uzumaki- Namikaze maksudnya.

 **=0=0=0=0=0=**

 _ **DARE TO LOVE YOU**_

Genre : YAOI - ROMANCE - MATURE - 18+ - AU  
Pair : Uchiha Itachi x Kurama Kyuubi human ver.

Warning : bahasa abal, gaje, humor garing, berbahaya untuk imajinasi

 **=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

Langkah sang rubah langsung saja menuju kamar satu-satu nya di situ, di mana ia akan tidur dengan ...khh-Uchiha, seranjang berdua bahkan dalam satu selimut yang sama. Adiknya benar-benar sialan! Memanfaatkan kebenciannya pada Uchiha untuk menghukum dirinya tak semanusiawi ini.

''Ck! Sialan, harus bersama Uchiha dalam waktu sebulan. Apa yang dipikirkan si bodoh -itu?''

Gerutuan Kyuu terhenti dan memandang datar kamar Itachi yang cukup berantakan. Yah tak berantakan juga sih, hanya ada beberapa komik dan majalah di atas ranjangnya - tak masalah, bahkan kamar Kyuu jauh lebih hancur, kok.

Ia geret koper menuju sisi ranjang dan berdiri di sana, menggapai salah satu komik mencurigakan dan memandangnya lekat.

''Dasar keriput mesum!'' teriaknya membahana dengan muka merah dan lempar sang komik ke dinding. Oh maklumlah, meski beringas bin anarkis, Kyuubi ini otaknya masih rada polos dan belum tercemar kayak adek pirangnya. Pfftt.

Dan dengan binalnya (?), si rubah langsung kumpulkan buku-buku mencurigakan tersebut - menumpuknya di atas kasur Itachi - guna ia bakar setelah itu. Plis! Itu - kamar siapa hoi!

Itachi berusaha sok cool mendatangi kamarnya. Ia melirik majalah-majalah dan komik yang di tata rapi oleh Kurama di atas ranjang.

"Kenapa, Kyuu? Kau ingin meminjamnya? Atau - kita bisa membacanya bersama-sama. Anggap lah ... gentleman's night." #Buhah!

Yaelah ~ si babang beneran sok mukpol menanggapi kekinya Kyuubi akan penampakan buku-buku ambigei tadi. Yaahh~ namanya lelaki - sesekali kudu punya yang vorno-vorno donk dalam koleksinya agar si anu tetap varokah terjamin.

Tetiba - terdengar suara telpon di ruang tengah. "Sebentar ya Kyuu." Bah!, memangnya si merah peduli , apa?! :'v

"Moshi moshi? Ohh Naruto. Nani ka?" Itachi berbicara santai tanpa menyadari ia sedang di intip tuan cuncun di belakangnya. "Anikimu? Ahh dia sudah datang beberapa puluh menit lalu. Dia-" Itachi menengok ke belakang, ke arah kamarnya yang terbuka dan mendapati Kyuubi sedang nemplok ala Hinata di kusen pintu. Ahh itu kalo Kyuubi ooc, **:"v** , yang benar-Kyuubi sedang anteng bersandar di pinggir pintu dengan menampilkan wajah arogannya.

"Ohh, sou ka. Hm. Iya, tak mengapa, Naruto. Kau tak perlu kuatir, akan kujaga anikimu dengan segenap jiwa ragaku. Jaa ne." dan telpon di tutup. Eaaa~ apa kira-kira yang diobrolin si blonde dengan babang?

''Huh?'' Kyuubi mengangkat alisnya dengan muka makin tertekuk jutek mengetahui jika si babang sudah tahu kenapa dan apa alasan ia ada disini. Sialan, Naru tak main-main rupanya. Lekas saja si rubah melanjutkan aktifitasnya yang tertunda tadi guna membakar semua koleksi nista Itachi.

''Jangan berpikir aku sudi ketempat ini, keriput! Naru bodoh itu benar-benar keterlaluan!'' gerutu Kyuu yang kini membungkus semua buku ambigei tadi dengan seprai yang sudah nemplok di tempat tersebut.

Dengan langkah yang masih saja terlihat arogan, ia bopong 'mangsanya' itu dan lempar ke lantai. Dan beserta muka sadisnya, ia minta Itachi untuk mencarikannya bensin/heh/ yang mana langsung saja dituruti. Yah daripada melakukan hal ambigei macam mempertahankan buku-buku laknat dimata Kyuu tersebut dan mmbuat si rubah ilpil serta memanfaatkan keadaan.

Maka setelah beberapa jeda kemudian, kala pemantik terlempar ke arah para korban yang meminta belas kasihan, seketika terdengar suara tak asing seperti tersulutnya bensin pada api. Plis Kyuuuuuu! Itu kamar woii! Kamaarr oraang!

''Selesai,'' ucapnya disertai senyuman bangga dan langsung anteng saja menuju dapur untuk mengambil minuman dan ah- siapa tahu ada apel.

Yah, jangan heran, si cuncun satu ini memang sangatlah anarkis. Bahkan itu hanya sebagin kecil dari tingkah anjaynya, minnaaa..!

 **=0=0=0=0=0=**

 _ **DARE TO LOVE YOU**_

Genre : YAOI - ROMANCE - MATURE - 18+ - AU  
Pair : Uchiha Itachi x Kurama Kyuubi human ver.

Warning : bahasa abal, gaje, humor garing, berbahaya untuk imajinasi

 **=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **||0||**

 **||0||**

 **Nah silahkan kalau mau ada yang bagi-bagi keripik nya.**

 **Mo pedas mo sedengan, monggo aja, auth udah sedia es teh kok di sini siapa tau ntar bakal kepedesan :v**

 **Dan gimana kira-kira nasib babang tamvan kita dalam menghadapi keanarkisan tuan cuncun kepala merah?**

 **Baca kelanjutannya aja yak!**

 **=RYUU=**


	2. Dare 2

Pembuat karakter di Naruto adalah om MK

Saya cuman minjem, minna!

Dan sebetulnya ini bentuk asalnya adalah sebuah permainan roleplay gw ama patner rp yaoi gw, Syari Putri Haliyani.

Namun dengan alasan coba-coba #SLAP – gw edit ini roleplay ke bentuk FF yang bisa dibaca dengan nyaman.

Wokeih minna, langsung aja daripada author dikepret karena banyak bacot!

 **=0=0=0=0=0=**

 _ **DARE TO LOVE YOU**_

Genre : YAOI - ROMANCE - MATURE - 18+ - AU  
Pair : Uchiha Itachi x Kurama Kyuubi human ver.

Warning : bahasa abal, gaje, humor garing, berbahaya untuk imajinasi

 **=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

 **Kyuubi 'Kurama' Namikaze rasanya sedang menemui kesialannya. Ia yang sudah menyandang status mahasiswa di univ blabla musti takluk mendapat DARE dari si adek semata wayang yang sering ia bully /pfftt/**

 **Dare itu amat sangat anjay. Ia HARUS menempel pada Uchiha Itachi selama SEBULAN lamanya. U know lah, namanya menempel itu yah tinggal bersama, tidur bersama, pipis bersa-ahh itu bisa dirundingkan mereka nantinya.**

 **||0||**

 **||0||**

Itachi hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Kyuu yang dirasa menggemaskan. Ia sudah paham seperti apa Kyuubi, karena mereka ini udah saling mengenal semenjak kecil.

Hohoo~ mungkin kalian takkan tau betapa imutnya Kyuubi sewaktu kecil. Meski suka mengamuk dan judes, tapi Itachi suka memeluknya. Terkadang hal itu bisa menentramkan amukan si merah, tapi tak jarang juga itu makin menyulut anarkisme lainnya dari sikap cuncunnya tiap ada si sulung Uchiha di dekatnya. Apakah dia sebenarnya telah jatuh cintrong sedari dulu dengan babang kerivut ? Pfftt. Masih misteri.

Itachi sendiri sudah terbiasa akan sikap oposisi Kyuu tiap ia menjadi ketua apapun di sekolah mereka. Nah, ini yang aneh.- Kyuubi yang konon pembenci Uchiha Itachi nomor wahid, namun ia selalu saja memilih sekolah yang sama dengan si ganthenk rambut kuncir. Ahaaii~

Kembali ke TKP, lantai kamar Itachi yang agak menghitam akibat adegan bakar sate, langsung di padamkan Itachi pakai alat pemadam yang untung saja ia punyai. Mungkin memank harus sedia tabung merah itu bila si merah cuncun tinggal di tempatnya.

"Kyuu, kau lapar? Aku akan masak oseng apel bumbu ayam." tutur Itachi kalem karena ia tau persis Kyuubi mengobrak-abrik dapur untuk mencari apel. Eaaa~ dia benar-benar tau segala seluk beluk Kyuubi yak! Babang getoh loh!

''Kalau begitu jangan diam saja! Cepat masakkan sesuatu untukku, keriput.'' Kyuu melirik Itachi sambil bernada judes seperti biasa. Ia tutup pintu kulkas karena sudah berhasil menemukan yang ia cari - apel merah segar favoritenya.

Ohoho~ meski ia pembenci segala yang ada hubungannya dengan Uchiha namun bukan artinya Kyuubi bisa bertindak nekat macam memusnahkan semua keturunan Uchiha dengan cara kejam. Intinya, sebenarnya si rubah hanya benci dua orang - Uchiha Itachi dan adik berpantat ayamnya, Sasuke. Membuat mereka malu berat, kesusahan atau hal melarat lainnya adalah misi utama Kyuu dalam hidupnya selama ini. /yaoloh/

''Antarkan ke kamar jika sudah selesai,'' imbuh si merah yang segera melipir ke kamar dan langsung saja berbaring dengan nyamannya di sana. Ia malas saja berlama-lama bersama Itachi. Meski harus dikata menempel, seanarkisnya Kyuubi, ia tak akan sudi berada di dapur bersama si babang yang akan memasakkan makanan untuk nya.

#PLUK

Kyuubi lempar sisa apel sembarang dan lekas sambit laptop milik Itachi yang nangkring di meja, tak lupa juga i-pod si Uchiha sulung tersebut. Plis ! Kyuu cuma bawa pakaian ke sini. Naruto tak memperbolehkannya membawa fasilitas gadget apapun dari rumah.

Sialan bukan?!

Maka, amat sangat terpaksa ia harus pinjam segala kepunyaan Itachi.

''Itu lebih baik daripada kau tak membawa apapun Kyuu-nii'' Itulah kata-kata Naru yang anjay membuat telinga Kyuu berdengung emosi bila mengingat. Mana sudi dia pinjam pakaian Itachi yang mungkin saja tak muat di tubuhnya itu. Plis Kyuu, bodimu itu lebih cungkring ketimbang babang.

 **=0=0=0=0=0=**

 _ **DARE TO LOVE YOU**_

Genre : YAOI - ROMANCE - MATURE - 18+ - AU  
Pair : Uchiha Itachi x Kurama Kyuubi human ver.

Warning : bahasa abal, gaje, humor garing, berbahaya untuk imajinasi

 **=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

Kyuu yang sedang menikmati segala fasilitas di apartemen sang Uchiha sulung sama sekali tak mendapat protes dari babang. Toh babang malah senang ada yang menemani dia di apartemen ini daripada dia bengong sendirian.

Biasanya sih ada beberapa teman yang datang meski hanya sekedar main atau mengurus soal kegiatan kampus. Kadang pun sohibnya yang sepupu-Shisui- juga biasa datang saban wiken. Dan ini kebetulan sudah hari Sabtu.

"Kyuu, oseng apel bumbu ayamnya sudah jadi." Itachi membawakan makanan yang ia janjikan. Sebenarnya gaje juga nih makanan. Harusnya kan oseng ayam bumbunya apalah gitu. Ini malah ayamnya yang jadi pelengkap. /buhah!/

Kyuubi yang ditawari hal demikian langsung saja melirik sinis ke arah babang Tachi yang nampaknya siap luncurkan oseng apel bumbu ayam - yang sekali lagi nih makanan absurd banget namanya .

"Kau mau sekalian aku suapi, Kyuu? Siapa tau tanganmu sibuk mengerjakan lainnya?" eaaaa~ babang modus bener nih. Setidaknya tadi Naru mengatakan padanya bahwa Kyuubi datang ke huniannya dikarenakan si aniki nya Naru sedang ingin pedekate secara frontal. Pfftt! Naruto anjay banget dustanya. Andai tu aniki dia tau apa yang didustakan si dobe, dia pasti langsung kepret si dobe dengan bijuudama minjem punya Kurama /uhukk!/

''Tidak, terimakasih. Aku masih normal untuk tak disuapi kakek-kakek mesum macam kau, keriput'' ujarnya ketus yang segera tanggalkan beberapa fasilitas si pemilik apartemen dan lekas duduk manis. Oh rupanya Kyuu masih ingat dengan buku-buku laknat kepunyaan Itachi yang baru saja ia bumihanguskan tadi. **:'u**

Dan dengan watadosnya, Kurama makan oseng apel bumbu ayam tersebut diatas kasur. Toh tak ada larangan ia harus makan dilantai bukan? Hohoho~ Itachi terlalu baik untuk tidak melakukan hal itu. Terkadang ada enaknya juga, tapi kadang ada menyebalkannya karena melihat si babang woles aja ama kelakuan seenaknya Kyuubi.

Padahal jujur - Kyuu ingin lihat Itachi emosi, marah misalnya? Atau-syok?

"Fufuu~ " babang mengamati cara makan Kyuu yang lahap. Ia lega. Itu artinya Kyuubi menyukai masakannya. Yahh, namanya hidup sendiri tentu saja musti bisa segalanya agar tidak perlu tergantung pada orang laen.

Wuidih, saking demennya si merah ama masakan si babang, udah ampir ludes tu hidangan.

"Kyuu, apa aku pernah memesumimu? Atau mungkin... mencabulimu?" Eaaa ~ babang mulai nakal dengan pertanyaannya. "Apa... aku pernah menciummu sebelum ini? Coba ingatkan aku , siapa tau aku terlupa." Ahooii~ sang sulung Uchiha sedang mencoba bermain mental dengan gaki merah di dekatnya.

"Umm~" Kyuu memandang sejenak ke langit-langit kamar mencoba ingat-ingat, siapa tau ia bisa menemukan dosa si keriput yang berhubungan dengan yang disebut tadi.

"Yang justru sering kulakukan dari jaman kita kecil... adalah pengungkapan rasa sayangku padamu. Ya kan Kyuu?" satu tangannya menopang kepala sambil tatap intens Kyuubi yang telah meludeskan makanannya. Itachi tersenyum puas melihatnya.

''Jadi- Naru tak bilang aneh-aneh kan?'' Bagaimanapun juga Kyuu agak curiga dengan si adik yang tumbeeeen banget menjadikan Uchiha sebagai hukumannya. Itu benar-benar aneh. Tahulah otak berkapasitas pentium dua plus doyan ramen en biasanya selalu saja minta traktiran ramen di situasi apapun itu.

"Dan adikmu Naru-ia tidak mengatakan hal aneh apapun. Yah, bagiku itu bukan hal aneh sih. Wajar malahan." hohoo~ andai Kyuubi tau hal apa yang telah dikatakan adik dobe-nya, pfftt. Makanya sewaktu Naru bilang Kyuubi datang ke situ guna pedekate pada dirinya, Itachi merasa itu bukan sesuatu yang aneh. Malah Itachi sudah mengharap hal ini sedari lama. /eaaa~/

''Jika itu soal - sudahlah.'' si merah enggan jelaskan perihal kedatangannya kemari. Toh babang dah tahu kan kalau ia tengah melaksanakan dare anjay dari adik pirangnya.

"Tenang saja, Kyuu~ itu benar hal yang wajar banget kok. Tak perlu terlalu mengkuatirkan gitu." Babang mengurai senyum hangatnya.

Itachi malahan tak tau bahwa dia sendiri sebenarnya juga merupakan korban dari keusilan si jabrik duren. Atau jejangan-Naru bisa merasakan getar-getar vibrasi ajaib antara Itachi dan Kyuubi dari dulu? Dan kini-dobe satu itu sedang sok bermain roleplay sebagai mak comblang? /bwahah!/ Tumben otak pentium 2 mu bs mikir hal yg begitu, Nar. :'v

''Apa maksudmu, keriput?'' Kyuubi melirik sangat intens Itachi meski diyakini kokoro nya tengah jedor-jedor di dalam sana. Tapi demi pride rubah-nya, ia tak mau menampakkan respon syok, kaget bahkan muka yang merah anjay (?)

Setelah habis makanan tadi, Kyuu lekas saja berbalik menghadap Itachi dan merangkak mendekatinya. ''Apa kau pernah berbuat cabul? Mesum? Menciumku? Coba kuingat,'' ujarnya sambil angkat dagu si sulung Uchiha dengan satu tangannya hingga onix itu akhirnya membentur ruby yang menatap penuh makna.

Ia dekatkan wajahnya pada wajah sang sulung dengan perlahan namun berhenti sekitar satu-dua centimeter beserta senyuman tipisnya. ''Entahlah - tapi jika itu benar ...''

#TWITCH!

''Aku akan ingat dimana saja aku sudah memukul wajah berkeriputmu dan mematahkan tulang-tulangmu , keriput mesum!'' teriaknya usai tragedi suara sehalus sutera/whuut?! / tadi dan lekas saja ia jauhkan wajah jutek itu sambil lempar piring ke arah Itachi namun sayang sekali meleset. /pfftt/

Untungnya piring yang ia gunakan tadi adalah dari bahan melamin /bwahah!/ jadi aman bila untuk dijadikan piring terbang. Dan karena Itachi adalah pemuda tangkas, maka piring terbang tadi berhasil ia hindari dan hanya mendarat di dekat pintu.

''Akan kupastikan kau tak akan punya masa depan cerah karena bagian ini akan kupotong jika bertindak cabul padaku !'' ancam Kyuubi sambil lempar bantal dan mengenai selangkang Itachi.

"Dan akan kupastikan aku bisa memesumimu tanpa kau memotong apapun bagian tubuhku, Kyuu." sahut babang. "Krn ... pada saat itu- justru kau lah yang akan meminta dimesumi olehku." Itachi bangkit dari duduknya, usek-usek ubun-ubun Kyuu dan beranjak keluar dari kamarnya sambil bawa piring korban anarkisme Kyuubi barusan.

Sedangkan Kyuubi masih saja menatap nyalang ke sulung Uchiha yang malah memprovokasinya.

"Di kulkas sudah kubuatkan jus apel, Kyuu. Ambillah kapanpun kau mau. Aku membuat banyak." ucapnya sambil jalan keluar kamar.

'Yare yare~' Itachi menghela nafas. Kyuubi masih saja seperti dulu. Belum berubah segigitpun(?). Babang musti membuat strategi baru agar Kyuubi bisa lebih jinak padanya.

Untuk saat ini, biarlah si merah itu merasa nyaman dahulu tinggal bersamanya.

''APA?! JANGAN HARAP AKU SUDI DIMESUMI KAKEK-KAKEK KERIPUT MESUM MACAM KAU, UCHIHA KERIPUTT! MATI SAJA KAU SANA!''

Kyuu langsung berteriak anjay sampai-sampai burung yang ada di sekitar memilih untuk mengungsi daripada kena tuli massal, bahkan makhluk lainpun juga ikutan melipir ketimbang menyaksikan seorang(?) rubah ngamuk dan bisa menghancurkan masa depan mereka. /jiahah!/

Dan sebagai korban kekesalannya, Kyuubi lemparkan barang-barang Itachi yang bisa ia jangkau ke arah pintu kamar dengan anarkisnya, kemudian ia memilih tidur-tiduran.

'Apa-apaan keriput itu? Tumben sekali terang-terangan.' bathinnya merasa aneh menyadari kalimat Itachi barusan. Yah, mau tak mau, ucapan sang Uchiha tadi membuat pipi Kyuu merona. Ia mendengus gusar dan melengoskan kepalanya ke samping. Sialan, berasa kalau si babang lagi nutis dia./whut!/

Hohohoho, jika kalian tahu, tentu saja dek Kyuubi ini naksir diam-diam ama si babang tamvhan berkeriput namun tak mau mengakui, err- terlalu malu tentu saja, menyadari jika ia pernah bilang sangat benci dengan Uchiha dan fokusnya pada si pantat ayam dan si keriput. /dasar cuncun/

 **=0=0=0=0=0=**

 _ **DARE TO LOVE YOU**_

Genre : YAOI - ROMANCE - MATURE - 18+ - AU  
Pair : Uchiha Itachi x Kurama Kyuubi human ver.

Warning : bahasa abal, gaje, humor garing, berbahaya untuk imajinasi

 **=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **||0||**

 **||0||**

 **Nah silahkan kalau mau ada yang bagi-bagi keripik nya.**

 **Mo pedas mo sedengan, monggo aja, auth udah sedia es teh kok di sini siapa tau ntar bakal kepedesan :v**

 **Dan gimana kira-kira nasib babang tamvan kita dalam menghadapi keanarkisan tuan cuncun kepala merah?**

 **Baca kelanjutannya aja yak!**

 **=RYUU=**


	3. Dare 3

Pembuat karakter di Naruto adalah om MK

Saya cuman minjem, minna!

Dan sebetulnya ini bentuk asalnya adalah sebuah permainan roleplay gw ama patner rp yaoi gw, Syari Putri Haliyani.

Namun dengan alasan coba-coba #SLAP – gw edit ini roleplay ke bentuk FF yang bisa dibaca dengan nyaman.

Wokeih minna, langsung aja daripada author dikepret karena banyak bacot!

 **=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

 **||0||**

 **||0||**

 _ **DARE TO LOVE YOU**_

Genre : YAOI - ROMANCE - MATURE - 18+ - AU  
Pair : Uchiha Itachi x Kurama Kyuubi human ver.

Warning : bahasa abal, gaje, humor garing, berbahaya untuk imajinasi

 **||0||**

 **||0||**

 **=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

 **||0||**

 **||0||**

 **Kyuubi 'Kurama' Namikaze rasanya sedang menemui kesialannya. Ia yang sudah menyandang status mahasiswa di univ blabla musti takluk mendapat DARE dari si adek semata wayang yang sering ia bully /pfftt/**

 **Dare itu amat sangat anjay. Ia HARUS menempel pada Uchiha Itachi selama SEBULAN lamanya. U know lah, namanya menempel itu yah tinggal bersama, tidur bersama, pipis bersa-ahh itu bisa dirundingkan mereka nantinya.**

 **||0||**

 **||0||**

 **||0||**

Malam pun menjelang ditingkahi bebunyian jangkrik di rumahnya sendiri-sendiri **:'v** dan para kecoak yang sedang pada rapat di got.

Di kediaman Itachi, ia baru saja memasakkan Sop Apel dan Rendang Apel. Yaelah~ apalah apalah deh nama tu masakan /pfftt!/ silahkan saja bayangkan seperti apa bentuknya.

"Kyuu, mandilah dulu , lalu datang ke meja makan setelahnya yah." ucapnya lembut pada si merah di kamar. "Aku masak Sop Apel dan Rendang Apel." imbuhnya seolah promo pada Kyuubi agar tergugah seleranya.

Itachi sendiri sudah mandi dari sore, sedangkan Kyuubi hingga selepas petang ini belum juga mau beranjak dari ranjang untuk mandi. Apa jangan-jangan Kyuubi itu tidak pernah mandi di rumahnya? /Pffttt~

"Aku tunggu di meja makan, ya." babang pun beranjak dari pintu kamar dan ngeloyor santai ke ruang makan.

''Tch! Dasar pengganggu,'' Kyuu segera saja protes karena keinginannya bubu ganthenk harus terganggu. Namun mendengar kata apel, mau tak mau membuatnya langsung bangun dan buru-buru ke kamar mandi.

Suara air yang turun dengan bersamaan kayak gerimis/eh/ lekas menghiasi ruangan lembab tersebut, di mana bayangan tubuh telanjang Kyuubi terlihat dari - errr...dari bayangan pintu yang terbuat dari kaca /whutt!/

 **=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

 **||0||**

 **||0||**

 _ **DARE TO LOVE YOU**_

Genre : YAOI - ROMANCE - MATURE - 18+ - AU  
Pair : Uchiha Itachi x Kurama Kyuubi human ver.

Warning : bahasa abal, gaje, humor garing, berbahaya untuk imajinasi

 **||0||**

 **||0||**

 **=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

#KLEK

''Hahh~segarnya,'' ujar Kyuu bergumam, mendesah ringan- yang mana akan dinanti-nanti babang kelak- dengan senyum puas dan segera merogoh kopernya, memakai kaos lengan pendek dan juga boxer beserta handuk nangkring di lehernya. Boxernya bikin tuh paha mulus terekspos begitu erotisnya -/ auth mesum. :"3/

Langkah kaki agak buru-buru menggema ke arah ruang makan dan Kyuu langsung geser kursi dan tempatkan bokongnya di sana. ''Kau tidur di bawah, keriput,'' ucap si rubah tak mau diganggu gugat a.k.a absolute sambil sisir surai merah basahnya.

Berpikir jika tidur berdua artinya bersebelahan yang artinya bisa saling peluk- memeluk dan artinya juga satu selimut yang sama- takutnya sih Kyuu tak bisa tidur karena... sesuatu. Bukan, bukan soal ot- maksudnya rudalnya yang tetiba tegak karena lihat wajah tampan Itachi, tapi yaa.. hal lain. /buhah!/

Eaaaa~ rasanya cuncun tuan merah belum juga terinsafi (?). Tercetak jelas dari penampakan wajah manyun namun beraura malu-malu susuanu.

"Aku tidur bawah?" ulang Itachi seperti titah Kyuubi barusan. "Kenapa aku harus tidur bawah? Apa yang kau takutkan? Aku memperkosamu? menggerayangimu? atau kau takut tak sengaja memelukku?"

#JLEBB! right in the kokoro /bwahah!/

Itachi sudah menyelesaikan makannya dan tengah menikmati jus mangganya. Ia tak mau ikutan minum jus apel yang ia buat untuk Kyuubi. Bukan karena ia tak suka apel, tapi ia tak ingin Kyuubi sampai kekurangan jus itu nantinya.

Sepertinya mulai besok ia harus memasok apel di rumahnya ini, sebab bakal banyak digunakan untuk makanan ataupun minuman sehari-hari. /duilee/  
Gpp. Ia tak keberatan , kok. Toh kata dokter, sebutir (?) apel sehari bisa menjauhkanmu dari memesumi doktermu /wuutt?! sepertinya ada bagian yang salah di kalimat tadi (pose mikir) :'3 /

#BRAK!

Dengan beringasnya, Kyuubi lekas berdiri dan gebrak meja seenaknya - tangannya gak sakit sih, sudah biasa gebrak meja di rumah, di kampus bahkan di kantin juga tak luput dari korban keanarkisan tangannya.

''Hentikan bertingkah cerewet, keriput! Kau tidur dibawah. Heh, kau benar-benar mirip si habanero Kushina, ce-re-wet,'' ujarnya sinis yang tak suka akan protes atau ngelesnya si babang sampe sebut-sebut nama emaknya bersurai sama warna sepertinya. Oh jangan heran soal panggilan Kyuu pada ortunya, bahkan dengan bapaknya saja dia memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Minato ' malahan jika mau, ia bisa memanggilnya 'pak tua' jika sedang kesal ato marah pada pria tampan tersebut./duhh dek Kyuu/

''Aku selesai! Nafsu makanku jadi hilang gara-gara kau dan keriputmu itu.'' Kyuubi lekas saja melipir ke kamar tapi setelah ia sambit beberapa apel dan menghabiskan jus nya tadi. Dan soal tak nafsu makan – piringnya sudah kosong. /haihh/

Dikamar, Kyuu langsung hempskan tubuhnya ke kasur dan lempar handuk basah tadi sembarang. ''Memeluk? Huh! Siapa yang takut dipeluk dan memeluk?'' gumamnya masih saja kesal namun jadi terbayang jika saat bubu , ia bakal gak sengaja meluk Itachi.

#BLUSH!

 **=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

 **||0||**

 **||0||**

 _ **DARE TO LOVE YOU**_

Genre : YAOI - ROMANCE - MATURE - 18+ - AU  
Pair : Uchiha Itachi x Kurama Kyuubi human ver.

Warning : bahasa abal, gaje, humor garing, berbahaya untuk imajinasi

 **||0||**

 **||0||**

 **=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

Di ruang makan, Itachi mendengus geli melihat respon Kyuubi. Tepat seperti perkiraannya. Dan tentunya pemuda cuncun itu tak selera karena sudah selesai makan sampai piringnya kosong tak bersisa /maksa :'v /

Ia pun segera membersihkan meja makan dan mencuci semua piring kotor. Usai itu, ia membawa segelas jus apel dan meletakkannya di meja nakas dekat kepala ranjang.

"Kyuu, jus apelmu." tuturnya kalem. Sebagai bentuk solideritas (?), Itachi pun mengalah dan menggelar tikar tatami dan menaruh futon di atas tatami tersebut. Itu ia letakkan di samping kasur.

"Kyuu, aku tidur dulu ya. Oyasumi." si babang mengurai senyum manisnya /caela/ ke Kyuubi dan mulai merebahkan tubuhnya di futon sambil memeluk guling cadangan /untungnya ada/

Ia membiarkan lampu kamar tetap menyala, siapa tau Kyuubi ingin membaca atau melakukan hal lainnya. Babang pun pejamkan mata.

''Urusai!'' Kyuu meresponnya dengan luar biasa ketus. Taraf kebenciannya pada Uchiha memang tak main-main meski tanpa sebab yang jelas, bahkan ditakutkannya rasa itu akan mendarah daging.

Lekas saja ia tarik selimut guna menutupi tubuhnya sampai sebatas leher dan memejamkan mata, mengabaikan jus apel yang sempat ditawarkan si babang.

Pilihan yang buruk untuk tidur di kasur. Selain lampu yang dibiarkan menyala, aroma tubuh Itachi secara otomatis menguar dan masuk ke indra penciuman sang gaki rubah.

''Khh-!'' Kyuu cengkram seprai sangat erat seolah-olah tengah mimpi dicumbu oleh babang - padahal dia belom tidur sama sekali lho. /:"3/ Lagipula ia akan berusaha untuk tak mimpi basah /uhuk/ daripada mendapat malu apalagi ketahuan si sulung Uchiha berkeriput yang akhir-akhir ini suka menggodanya.

''Arrghhhh... sialan..'' gerutunya yang bahkan sudah coba menghitung domba agar bisa tidur. Kyuubi pun sempat bangun guna habiskan jusnya - sapa tahu bagian janggal itu adalah perihal jus.

Menengok ke bawah tempat Itachi tidur, dipastikan keriput udah bubu cantik, Kyuu turun dari kasur dan membuka laci meja si babang, mencari parfum yang sekiranya bisa ia gunakan untuk menyemprot tuh kasur dan para benda yang mencumbuinya (?)

Kyuu ohh Kyuu~ betapa naif nya dirimu. Malah pakai parfum si babang? /:'v/

Dikarenakan bunyi gedebak gedebuk di sekitarnya akibat ulah Kyuubi yang tak tenang, Itachi tentu saja terbangun. Plis dah, dia kan bukan spesies kebo (?) yang cuek kayak bebek kalo ada keheboh di dekatnya tidur. /jd-kebo apa bebek nih!? /

Itachi membangkitkan punggungnya dan duduk dengan mata sudah memerah kiyip-kiyip khas bangun tidur.

"Kyuu? Ada apa?" pertanyaan standar dilontarkan. Namun, segera indera penciumannya telah menangkap bau parfum yang biasa ia gunakan sehari-hari, udah memenuhi aroma kamar ini.

"Ohh, ternyata kau suka bau parfumku itu?" dengan kata lain, Kyuu demen bau Itachi yang berpadu dengan si parfum. Jejangan Kyuu biasa sniff-sniff bila babang lewat kalo di kampus? Eaaa~ berasa iklan parpum.

"Kalau kau suka bau-nya, itu bisa untukmu. Atau besok aku belikan yang baru untukmu." lanjut babang sambil amati Kyuu masih saja sibuk semprot sana-sini bagai sedang nyemprot nyamuk pake bayg**on. /halah sensor gak guna! :"v/

NAH~ sepertinya malam ini bakal terasa panjang kalau melihat siapa pair yang terhidang di depan mata. /:'3/  
Plis deh, kayaknya Kyuu semakin menggemaskan bertingkah demikian. Andai babang tidak takut dibilang o-o-cehh, babang rasanya ingin menerjang Kyuu dan menyumpal bibir atas bawah /wuutt/ si merah agar terdiam dan menggantinya dengan lenguhan dan erangan mempesona /buhah!/

 **=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

 **||0||**

 **||0||**

 _ **DARE TO LOVE YOU**_

Genre : YAOI - ROMANCE - MATURE - 18+ - AU  
Pair : Uchiha Itachi x Kurama Kyuubi human ver.

Warning : bahasa abal, gaje, humor garing, berbahaya untuk imajinasi

 **||0||**

 **||0||**

 **=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

 **||0||**

 **||0||**

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **||0||**

 **||0||**

 **Nah silahkan kalau mau ada yang bagi-bagi keripik nya.**

 **Mo pedas mo sedengan, monggo aja, auth udah sedia es teh kok di sini siapa tau ntar bakal kepedesan :v**

 **Dan gimana kira-kira nasib babang tamvan kita dalam menghadapi keanarkisan tuan cuncun kepala merah?**

 **Baca kelanjutannya aja yak!**

 **=RYUU=**


	4. Dare 4

Pembuat karakter di Naruto adalah om MK

Saya cuman minjem, minna!

Dan sebetulnya ini bentuk asalnya adalah sebuah permainan roleplay gw ama patner rp yaoi gw, Syari Putri Haliyani.

Namun dengan alasan coba-coba #SLAP – gw edit ini roleplay ke bentuk FF yang bisa dibaca dengan nyaman.

Wokeih minna, langsung aja daripada author dikepret karena banyak bacot!

 **=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

 **||0||**

 **||0||**

 _ **DARE TO LOVE YOU**_

Genre : YAOI - ROMANCE - MATURE - 18+ - AU  
Pair : Uchiha Itachi x Kurama Kyuubi human ver.

Warning : bahasa abal, gaje, humor garing, berbahaya untuk imajinasi

 **||0||**

 **||0||**

 **=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

 **||0||**

 **||0||**

 **Kyuubi 'Kurama' Namikaze rasanya sedang menemui kesialannya. Ia yang sudah menyandang status mahasiswa di univ blabla musti takluk mendapat DARE dari si adek semata wayang yang sering ia bully /pfftt/**

 **Dare itu amat sangat anjay. Ia HARUS menempel pada Uchiha Itachi selama SEBULAN lamanya. U know lah, namanya menempel itu yah tinggal bersama, tidur bersama, pipis bersa-ahh itu bisa dirundingkan mereka nantinya.**

 **||0||**

 **||0||**

 **||0||**

 **What the-  
**  
Tunggu, tunggu, parfum Itachi - dia - gunakan - utk menyemprot - kamar ini? Pilihan yang buruk, bahkan sangat buruk dari yang tadi, mengingat ini aroma Itachi yang biasa ia cium kala berada di kampus / **uhuk** /

Bukan artinya Kyuubi doyan, tapi- tentu saja aromanya menguar sampai kemana-mana apalagi hidung si rubah itu agak sensitif (?)

''I-Itu tidak mungkiiiiinn! ARGGHHH! Keluarkan aku dari kamar ini!'' teriak si merah membabi buta dan lempar si parfum sembarang arah hingga nyantol di dinding. Wajah Kyuubi keruan memerah mendengar penuturan salah paham /ehem!/ Itachi baru saja,- padahal niatnya cuman pingin hapuskan bau tubuh si babang pada kasurnya kok.

''Jangan bercanda keriput! Aku mana sudi diberi parfum murahan begitu!'' Kyuu membentak bagai seorang uke yang matrealistis, ia langsung saja jalan ke arah kamar mandi dan tutup pintunya, berpikir jika ia musti tidur di sana saja, bebas aroma si babang.

Padahal jika dipikirkan lagi, tinggal di apartemen Itachi harusnya siap sedia dengan bebauan khas sang Uchiha sulung te-es-be. /:"3/

''Naru sialan, tega sekali dia melakukan ini pada kakaknya sendiri,'' gerutu Kyuu yang agak geram akan kelakuan si adik, apalagi bayangan Naru sedang di ohok Sasu nemplok secara anjay di kepalanya.

Dan biadabnya / **heh** /, suasananya malah dingin, mengingat ia hanya memakai kaos dan boxer tipis.

 **SNIFF..SNIFF**..

Dan Kyuu suram seketika.

Itachi yang mulai tersadar /td pengsan kah?/ bangun dan mengetuk pintu kamar mandi, membukanya. Well, tak ada bunyi **KLIK** tanda pintu dikunci dari dalam, kan? /:'3/

"Kyuu?" Itachi mendekat ke Kyuu yang sepertinya sedang- terisak? **ANJAY!** **Kyuubi bisa mewek juga!** Oke babang, kokoro mu gak perlu seheboh itu lah bang. Kyuu kan juga makluk ciptaan kami-sama yang bebas nangis kalo lagi kepingin.

 **EHEM!** Kemudian, Itachi dengan sikap welas asihnya, ia duduk menjejeri Kyuu yang sedang anteng di pojokan _bathub_.

"Kyuu apakah kau sangat amat membenciku? Begitu bencinya sampai tak ingin berdekatan denganku?" mendadak ada bebunyian biola imajiner yang digesek menyayat sukma pendengarnya. Ohh~ ternyata tetangga sebelah sedang latihan biola. Buset! latian kok tengah malem gini. Emank siapa gurunya? Kunti?

"Balik ke tempat tidur ya Kyuu." bujuk Itachi kalem. Pokoknya, si babang satu ini sering disalah-paham dengan sosok nan dingin, tak pedulian, tipe susah , dll.

Padahal babang Itachi ini sosok penuh welas asih, hangat, kalem dan selalu peduli pada siapapun. Catet tuh, gais.

Kyuu yang mendengar pertanyaan si babang langsung saja menatap wajah berkerivut tampan tersebut dan berdiri segera.

Ia tarik nafas dengan perlahan kemudian hembuskan, siap menyemburkan rentetan dari mulutnya. ''Tentu saja aku membencimu dan itu benar-benar dalam, keriput!'' bentaknya kasar sambil tunjuk-tunjuk muka si babang tamvan.

Manik sewarna ruby itu menatap onix di depannya dan memilih membuang muka kesamping, berdecih pelan dan menghela nafas berat. Entah kenapa tatkala menatap mata tadi, Kyuu agak menyesal telah membentak Itachi / **ehemm** /

''Apa?! J-Jangan menatapku begitu. Aku tak suka ditatap olehmu!'' Kyuubi segera duduk membelakangi Itachi dengan muka ditekuk kesal. Oke - jujur saja kalimat tadi keluar begitu saja dengan mulusnya.

Jadi- alasan sebenarnya ia tak suka Itachi itu karena apa? Karena sifat yang sok _cool_? Sok pintar? -oke, golongan Uchiha kebanyakan memang pintar. Sok berkuasa? Halah! Dusta itu, babang kan welas asih.

''Karena kau punya keriput, makanya aku membencimu..''

Buhah! Alasan macam apalah itu Kyuu... Tak nyambung sama sekali.

Babang paham dengan sepaham-pahamnya bahwa ia pasti bakal mendapat semburan gaje dari si merah yang sebenarnya telah mencuri hatinya sedari dulu mula. /eaaa~ puitis/

Namun sulung Uchiha ini tau, perjuangannya bakal panjang untuk mendapatkan hati -dan tubuh- Kyuubi. Ahh tenang saja. Babang kan _**tsuyoi**_ /:'v/ Kyuubi itu bukan manusia yang jahat kok, dia hanya butuh belaian agar bisa lebih jinak. /:'3/

Itachi menahan gelinya dan menjawab, "Jadi-kalau aku bisa menghilangkan keriput di dekat hidungku, maka kau bakal mau mencintaiku, Kyuu?" eaaaa~ pertanyaan yang susuanu bingits.

"Ayo Kyuu, katakan, apakah kau bakal mencintaiku kalau keriput ini bisa aku hilangkan lewat jalur operasi?" nah lo Kyuu, jaman canggih loh Kyuu. Operasi gitu mah keciiiil.

 **=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

 **||0||**

 **||0||**

 _ **DARE TO LOVE YOU**_

Genre : YAOI - ROMANCE - MATURE - 18+ - AU  
Pair : Uchiha Itachi x Kurama Kyuubi human ver.

Warning : bahasa abal, gaje, humor garing, berbahaya untuk imajinasi

 **||0||**

 **||0||**

 **=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

 **||0||**

 **||0||**

Whutt?! Mendengarnya membuat Kyuubi tersentak. Jujur saja ia tadi cuma spontan, tak ada maksud mengatakan soal- tanda lahir si babang tersebut. Yah jujur lagi nih ya, ia suka kok keriput punya si babang taman tersebut, menambah kesan sek- maksudnya maskulin Itachi. Ditakutkannya kalau tuh keriput hilang, Kyuu bakal gak bisa memalingkan wajah meski hanya semenit dari wajah baru babang yang tambah... **ppfttt!** ganthenk.

''Itu tak akan berpengaruh, keriput! Lebih baik keriputmu itu tetap menempel di wajahmu agar aku tetap bisa membencimu,'' ucapnya ketus. Padahal maknanya itu ya kayak di atas tadi,- ia tak mau kalau babang sampai makin gantenk. Yang sekarang saja udah ganthenk.

Akhirnya, Kyuubi mendengus kasar dan berbalik menghadap Itachi.

''Kenapa denganmu? Kau berkata seolah kau menyukaiku dari kalimatmu tadi,'' ujar si rubah dengan muka datar namun super duper kepo. ''Huh? Bahkan berniat ingin menghilangkan keriput,'' gumamnya sarkastik, tak menyadari susuanu dari hal tersebut.

Errrr...Tunggu! Menghilangkan agar Kyuubi mencintainya?

 **WHUTT?!**

''H-HAH?!''

Itachi hanya menaikkan alisnya dengan tampang santai seakan mo bilang, 'lihat, kau ini sungguh lamban menganalisa, Kyuu. Jangan katakan kau dan adikmu itu sama pentium 2 nya.'  
 **Pfftt!** Panjang nian arti makna dari sebuah –ehh- sepasang alis yang terangkat beserta mukpol woles.

"Aku harus mengatakannya dengan bahasa apalagi, Kyuu? Kau ingin dengan cara apalagi? Bersimpuh di hadapanmu bagai seorang pangeran sedang melamar tuan putri ?" goda si babang makin gaje.

Biar saja. Biarlah muka manis Kyuubi makin tambah manis dengan adanya _blush blush_ yang tercipta akibat ucapan frontal si babang.

"Kyuubi Namikaze- aku mencintaimu.. sedari dulu. _Shitteru nano ka_?" ungkap Itachi dengan wajah super santai sambil terus pandangi si obyek penembakan.

Semoga saja merah cuncun itu tidak pengsan karena pengakuan Itachi. Atau babang bakal anu-anu dirimu bila pengsan, Kyuu. Hehe..

"Aku tak mengharap jawaban darimu sekarang juga, sebab aku tau watakmu, tuan merah. Aku akan mendapat jawabannya dari sikapmu setelah ini." Ia bangkit dari duduknya di tepi _bathub_. Bitplis, mo sampai kapan mereka nongkrong asoii di situ?

"Kyuu, ayo kembali ke kamar. Atau kau ingin aku menggendongmu?" ancaman halus dikeluarkan si babang. Tangannya sudah terulur di depan gaki cuncun, menunggu disambut.

''Menjijikkan,'' Kyuu meresponnya dengan super ketus mendengar kalimat tentang ia yang akan diperlakukan bak tuan puteri. Haha, mungkin jika hal itu terjadi - Itachi akan dapat kepretan mesra dari sang rubah.

Dan - sungguh ia baru sadar dari kalimat si babang. Apa jangan-jangan ia terlalu fokus pada rasa benci tanpa alasannya dan juga kemarahan hingga otak nya benar-benar meloading lambat bahkan kalah lambat dari pentium 2 nya Naru?

Kyuubi tatap tangan si babang Itachi dan mendengus pelan. Ditampik nya tangan yang terulur dan ia berdiri, melangkah lebih dulu dengan perasaan tak karuan. Oh ayolah, Itachi sudah mengakuinya, kenapa rubah cuncun ini tak menjawab apapun?

Sesungguhnya kebencian yang ia rasa ini pasti ada sebab musababnya. Mengapa ia hanya fokus pada Itachi. Kyuu teringat saja 'kenakalan' dirinya yang berniat membuat babang telat ke kampus dengan mempreteli sepeda motornya / **anjirrrr :'u** / atau - membuat si babang terkunci di toilet [ **buhah!** ].

Semua kelakuan kekanakannya tersebut tentu tak jauh dari ingin mendapatkan secuil perhatian dari Itachi. Yeah.. Menjadi musuhnya setiap saat bukankah artinya ia akan diperhatikan? /:"3/

Oh ayolah Kyuu, mumpung babang tadi -

''Dasar bodoh.'' Kyuu hentikan langkah dan berbalik, ia terjang tubuh Itachi dengan seenaknya tak perduli pemuda itu bakal nemplok keras bin mesra pada lantai.

''Aku lelah menunggumu untuk mengatakannya, keriput! Arghh- kau ..benar-benar pria idiot!'' * **GRAB** * dengan biadab, Kyuu gigit bibir Itachi.

Untung saja babang orang yang kuat dan tangkas karena biasa nge-gym, maka ia bisa lekas tangkap tubuh cungkring Kyuubi.

"Ummcchh... " dan Itachi segera tahan kepala merah itu agar tak lekas menjauhkan wajah menempel mereka terlalu singkat. No Kyuu, Itachi ingin lebih lama menikmati bibirmu.

"Ummchh.. Kyuu.. hmmchh.." babang erat memeluk tubuh orang yang sedari dulu ia kasihi. Demi kami-sama, Kyuu, kau tak perlu meminta perhatian babang lewat cara aneh-aneh karena kau diam saja babang pasti bakal mendekat padamu.  
(( damn, ini cocuit banget scene nya /:'v/ efek ngetik sambil dengerin lagu cintrong neh /:'v/ _blame it to bruno mars_ xD _talkin to the moooon_ /jgn nyanyi! ))

Mata merah Kyuubi melebar sempurna mendapati bibir sucinya kini telah kehilangan ke- _virgin_ -annya di tangan Itachi. **Whuuut?!**

''Hmppttt-tikammppcch! Keri- mmchh..putt! ''

Tapi ya namanya si cuncun, mana mau dia pasrah usai mendapat kan bibir pria kesayangannya . Huehe~ Maafkan Kyuu, bang. Bukannya jual mahal, tapi settingnya emang begitu.

Diremasnya surai Itachi keras-keras agar ia bisa lepas dari ciuman mesra(?) tersebut sambil jauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh si babang. Entah apa yang mau dilakukannya sesudah ini. Haha.

(dan adegan roman hancur keping-keping berkat ke-cuncun-an Kyuu :''3)

Wkwkwwk, babang dan authnya sudah paham kok dek Kyuu /:"v/ maka sang Uchiha pun hanya meringis geli mendapati sikap Kyuu yang amat unyu menurutnya. Duh bang, kayak gitu anarkisnya dibilang unyu. Yah namanya juga tjintah. /:'3/

"Ayo kita tidur lagi." Itachi dengan gerakan sedikit memaksa, membimbing Kyuubi keluar dari kamar mandi dan kembali ke kamar mereka.

"Kau ingin kutemani tidur bersama seranjang?" tanya Itachi maso /xD/ yeaahh iseng-iseng berhadiah kan?

Kyuubi mendengus pelan dan tanpa banyak bicara segera saja melivir ke atas ranjang, menidurkan tubuhnya disisi kasur membelakangi guling yang ia taruh ditengah-tengah.

Nah bang, paham kan apa maknanya? /ahooii/

''Jangan hanya berdiri saja, keriput. Cepat berbaring, tidur dan jangan menganggu ku lagi,'' ucapnya datar. Tapi betewe, kapan babang menganggu mu, Kyuu? Bukannya kau sibuk sendiri setelah scene tidur di tempat masing-masing tadi?

Kyuubi lirik jam dinding yang menggantung kemudian menyeringai tipis- entah apa yang terpikir- kemudian memejamkan mata. Kita lihat saja episode selanjutnya saat esok harinya :'V

 **=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

 **||0||**

 **||0||**

 _ **DARE TO LOVE YOU**_

Genre : YAOI - ROMANCE - MATURE - 18+ - AU  
Pair : Uchiha Itachi x Kurama Kyuubi human ver.

Warning : bahasa abal, gaje, humor garing, berbahaya untuk imajinasi

 **||0||**

 **||0||**

 **=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

 **||0||**

 **||0||**

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **||0||**

 **||0||**

 **Nah silahkan kalau mau ada yang bagi-bagi keripik nya.**

 **Mo pedas mo sedengan, monggo aja, auth udah sedia es teh kok di sini siapa tau ntar bakal kepedesan :v**

 **Dan gimana kira-kira nasib babang tamvan kita dalam menghadapi keanarkisan tuan cuncun kepala merah?**

 **Baca kelanjutannya aja yak!**

 **=RYUU=**


	5. Dare 5

Pembuat karakter di Naruto adalah om MK

Saya cuman minjem, minna!

Dan sebetulnya ini bentuk asalnya adalah sebuah permainan roleplay gw ama patner rp yaoi gw, Syari Putri Haliyani.

Namun dengan alasan coba-coba #SLAP – gw edit ini roleplay ke bentuk FF yang bisa dibaca dengan nyaman.

Wokeih minna, langsung aja daripada author dikepret karena banyak bacot!

 **=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

 **||0||**

 **||0||**

 _ **DARE TO LOVE YOU**_

Genre : YAOI - ROMANCE - MATURE - 18+ - AU  
Pair : Uchiha Itachi x Kurama Kyuubi human ver.

Warning : bahasa abal, gaje, humor garing, berbahaya untuk imajinasi

 **||0||**

 **||0||**

 **=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

 **||0||**

 **||0||**

 **Kyuubi 'Kurama' Namikaze rasanya sedang menemui kesialannya. Ia yang sudah menyandang status mahasiswa di univ blabla musti takluk mendapat DARE dari si adek semata wayang yang sering ia bully /pfftt/**

 **Dare itu amat sangat anjay. Ia HARUS menempel pada Uchiha Itachi selama SEBULAN lamanya. U know lah, namanya menempel itu yah tinggal bersama, tidur bersama, pipis bersa-ahh itu bisa dirundingkan mereka nantinya.**

 **||0||**

 **||0||**

 **||0||**

Babang hanya menyunggingkan senyum kecil tanpa suara. Tentu saja ia paham kemauan si kawaeh tercintanya.

Perlahan ia rebahkan badan penatnya ke ranjang, di sisi Kyuubi meski berbatas guling. Untung saja besok adalah hari Minggu, jadi semoga saja besok mereka bisa bersenang-senang sejenak dan siapa tau bakal ada lopidopi. Hwehhwee~ ini sih maunya authnya. /:'v/

"Oyasumi Kyuu." diliriknya Kyuu sambil mengucapkan kalimat standar tersebut dengan nada lembut khasnya sebelum benar-benar terpejam.

 **-SKIP PAGI HARI-**

"Ohayok, Kyuu." sapa Itachi saat Kyuu sudah mendatanginya di dapur. Mungkin gaki merah itu mencium aroma _**pie apel**_ yang baru saja di buat Itachi.  
Suami yang sungguh potensial sempurna, bukan? Hehe..

''Mm... Ohayou keriput.'' Kyuu baru saja bangun dari bubu-nya dan lekas hampiri Itachi yang sepertinya sibuk menyiapkan sarapan.

'Pie apel!' bathin Kyuubi senang dengan mata merah berbinar. Hoho, maklum lah, dia gak tahan godaan apel.

''Keriput, ada yang ingin kukatakan,'' ucapnya bernada serius, menarik bahu Itachi agar pemuda itu menghadapnya.

Ia elus tengkuknya perlahan beserta rona merah menjalari pipi putihnya .''Tentang tadi malam - a-aku... aku akan membunuhmu jika kau mengkhianatiku! Dan-'' jeda, ia tampakan senyum arogan seperti biasanya.

''Aku seme nya .''

 **Heh?!** Apa yang barusan Kyuubi bilang?! 

Si babang Uchiha hanya menaikkan alisnya , santai. Sama sekali tidak merasakan hawa intimidasi ataupun dominasi si merah, **pfftt!** Ketua senat getoh pliss!

"Iya, Kyuu. Aku dari dulu tak pernah mengkhianatimu, kan?" tutur tuan Uchiha yang mereferensi tentang betapa sejak dulu mula ia tak pernah punya pacar meski banyak sekali wanita mengantri untuknya.

"Kau ingin jadi seme?" sulung Uchiha berhenti sebentar hanya untuk mendengus geli. "Silahkan kalau sanggup." lalu ia sodorkan sepotong pie apel yang telah ia taruh di piring kecil untuk Kyuubi. 

**BRAKK!**

Dan pagi yang damai kini tercemari dengan gebrakan meja dari Kyuu sesaat setelah mendengar kalimat Itachi.

''Kau tak percaya, ke-ri-put?!'' bentaknya sambil tarik kerah baju Itachi hingga wajah tamvhan si babang saling mndekat satu sama lain.  
Kyuubi nampaknya terlalu pede akan hal ini. Hehe...

''Akan kubuktikan kalau aku bisa melakukannya, ingat itu!'' imbuhnya tegas.

Dan dengan kasar, Kyuu dudukkan bokongnya pada permukaan keras kursi setelah dorong keras tubuh Itachi saat sadar jika ..ehem! Wajah mereka terlalu dekat. Tapi alasan apakah, mengapa seorang remaja merah mau memper-seme-i seorang Uchiha sulung?

Hoo, nampaknya jika menjdi seme, maka ia bisa bebas bersikap mengekang sang Uchiha agar tak macam-macam / **waksss!** /

Posesif , huh? 

**Buhah!** Astaga Kyuubi, itu alasan anjay mu kalau terdeteksi babang, dia bisa ngakak ooc loh /:v/ Oalah dek Kyuu, kau tak perlu posesif pun si babang yang bakal memposesifkan dirimu, dek. /#waks/

"Baiklah.. baiklah .. aku per-"

 **TINGTUNG!**

Belum sempat babang selesai berucap, tetiba bel rumah sudah bunyi menandakan ada tamu di depan.

"Sebentar, Kyuu." Itachi beranjak ke depan , membukakan pintu. "Hah, sdh kuduga. Masuklah."

Dan sang tamu pun masuk mengikuti langkah tuan rumah menuju ruang makan yang menyatu dengan dapur.

"Kyuu, kenalkan , dia saudaraku, Shisui. Dia biasa numpang makan disini." Itachi santai berdiri berdampingan dengan sepupunya, sedangkan Shisui mengamati Kyuubi dengan pandangan woles dan seenaknya merangkulkan satu lengannya ke pinggang Itachi. Ohoo~ _jealous scene_ langsung dihadirkan kah, auth? /XD/

Kyuubi yang tengah asyik menikmati pie apelnya langsung mendengus gusar entar kenapa. Oh ayolah~ itu _jealous_ namanya Kyuu.

''Terserah, silahkan makan yang lain. Akan kupotong tanganmu jika menyentuh apapun yang berinti apel disini!'' ancam Kyuubi tak woles sama sekali sambil gigit kasar pie nya.

Sang rubah merah berdiri dengan kasarnya menuju kulkas dan sambit satu apel merah nan terlihat segar , lalu memakannya rakus.

Hoho~ benar-benar bocah _**tsundere**_. Cara cemburu yang..unik. /XD/

Itachi senyum geli melihat errr- kekasih barunya memunculkan sikap cemburu. Dia pahamlah kenapa Kyuu bertingkah demikian. _**Its so damn cute!**_

"Shisui, aku akan buatkan kau nasgor saja yah." Ia berkata ke Shisui yang masih aja nemplok manja di Itachi seolah gak _**ngeh**_ akan kesinisan Kyuubi.

Shisui seketika protes karena cuma dibikinkan nasgor. Dia ingin seperti yang di tangan Kyuu. Itachi senyum diplomatis. "Sejak kapan kau suka apel, humm?" Dan Shisui pun bungkam sambil babang melepaskan belitan lengan sepupunya dari pinggang untuk segera membuat nasgor. 

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

 **||0||**

 **||0||**

 _ **DARE TO LOVE YOU**_

Genre : YAOI - ROMANCE - MATURE - 18+ - AU  
Pair : Uchiha Itachi x Kurama Kyuubi human ver.

Warning : bahasa abal, gaje, humor garing, berbahaya untuk imajinasi

 **||0||**

 **||0||**

 **=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

 **||0||**

 **||0||**

Oh yeah! Kyuubi benar-benar ingin tertawa melihat Shisui bungkam berkat kalimat Itachi yg terakhir tadi- sumpee, wajahnya lucu. Fufufu~ Tapi akhirnya ia memilih tersenyum penuh kemenangan seraya melirik intens Shisui seolah mengatakan 'keriput itu hanya milikku!' Hehe.

"Hei, kau Kyuubi yang biasa ketus itu kan? Yang biasa nge-genk?" Akhirnya Shisui pun mengenali si merah karena dia juga kuliah di univ yang sama dengan keduanya. Itachi melirik ke belakang saat mendengar sepupunya menanyai Kyuubi.

Mengangkat satu alisnya, Kyuubi heran seraya menggigit apel nya dengan khidmat, apa ia sebegitu terkenalnya?

''Ya, itu aku.'' sahut si merah datar dan singkat. Ya, itu memang benar sih. Kyuubi punya genk bernama _**Bijuu**_ /buhah!/ yang diketuai olehnya sendiri. U know lah siapa saja anggota-anggotanya.

''Keriput, jus apel.'' ucapnya dengan nada mutlak, tanpa ada kalimat permintaan seperti 'buatkan aku jus apel' Kyuubi gitu lohhh!

Shisui mendengus menahan kesalnya karena Itachi si ketua senat yang terkenal hebat, bisa-bisanya diperintah seenaknya oleh bocah urakan macam Kyuubi.

Itachi melangkah sebentar ke kulkas untuk mengambilkan segelas jus apel sesuai permintaan sang pacar.

"Ini, Kyuu-chan." ujar babang sambil letakkan gelas jus di depan Kyuubi. Shisui jelas saja langsung bertanya kepo soal itu. Karena, bagaimana pun ... di kampus itu Kyuubi amat memusuhi Itachi dan semua sudah tau itu. Lalu.. apaan barusan?

"Aku dan Kyuu sahabat dari kecil, Shisui. Dan sekarang.. kami berpacaran. Mmcchh!" Tak lupa Itachi mendaratkan sekecup ciuman di pipi Kyuubi. Eheehee~ 

**Uhukk!**

Kyuubi dan Shisui nampaknya sama-sama tersedak. Jika Shisui tersedak nasgor maka Kyuu tersedak jus apelnya saat Itachi mendaratkan satu kecupan dipipinya.

''D-Dasar bodoh! Jangan lakukan lagi keriput, kau akan membuat semua orang jantungan,'' desisnya tajam sambil palingkan wajahnya yang berhasil memerah ke samping , tak mau Itachi tahu kalau sebenarnya kalimat tadi pertanda jika ia benar-benar malu - tapi senang- saat si babang mengatakan soal mereka yang kini adalah sepasang kekasih.

''Dan Uchiha ini adalah uke ku,'' imbuh si aniki-nya dobe Naruto menambahkan sambil tunjuk si babang yang masih senyum woles. Huehe~semoga Shisui beneran gak jantungan yak! / XD /

Ohh tentu saja Shisui nyaris kena serangan jantung demi mendapat kalimat itachi adalah sang uke. _Come on_ , para anak cucu clan Uchiha sudah diwanti-wanti oleh para tetua dan sesepuh keluarga besar Uchiha agar jangan sampai mempermalukan clan seperti halnya buyut mereka, Madara - yang rela jadi uke dari Senju. /:"3/

Shisui menatap Itachi disertai pandangan mengiba, berharap itu hanyalah fatamorgana (?) semata :'v

"Biarlah nanti malam Kyuu membuktikannya di tempat tidur. Bagaimana, Kyuu sayank?" Babang woles banget melirik mesra si merah , mengatakannya seolah sudah menjadwalkan nanti malam adalah malam pengantin /#waks/ mereka.

Kyuu kontan saja lemparkan tatapan tajam bin mematikan yang sepertinya tak mempan pada sang Uchiha sulung tersebut.

''Tentu saja - akan kubuktikan nanti malam, keriput! Akan kubuat kau mendesah hebat di bawahku.'' ucap si cuncun pede akut tak ketinggalan seringaian yang terlihat ketar-ketir sambil remas sisa apel dan membuangnya tepat nemplok pada tempat sampah di dekat sana- errr..kurang pede sepertinya mengingat kekuatannya kalah jauh dari babang.

'Apa-apaan itu keriput?!' Kyuubi membathin kesal. Apa itu semacam tantangan eh? Baiklah Uchiha, jika benar, mari kita buktikan~

Dan terlihatlah aura menyeramkan menguar dari tubuh Kyuubi. Itu aura licik seorang bocah urakan nan tsundere. Hehe.

Dan segera saja Shisui mengiba untuk menginap di situ malam ini.

" _ **Dame da**_ , Shisui. Ini adalah momen pentingku bersama Kyuu, tak boleh ada siapapun." Itachi berujar tegas ke sepupunya. Dan Shisui pun bangkit usai menghabiskan nasgornya dan meneguk sekaleng coke dingin dari kulkas.

Shisui mengatakan bahwa ia tak rela Itachi berpasangan dengan pemuda urakan seperti Kyuubi. Dan untuk menghindari perang di tempat, Itachi menyeret paksa Shisui agar keluar dan pulang.

"Haik.. haik.. silahkan kau laporkan ke chichi dan haha. Perasaanku tetap ke Kyuu." Itachi hanya melemvarkan senyum diplomasinya ke Shisui saat mengantar sepupunya keluar hingga ke depan pintu.

Usai Shisui pergi, Itachi kembali ke dapur - membenahi piring-piring kotor.

''Hahh~!'' Kyuubi lekas hembuskan nafasnya benar-benar gusar. Sepupu Itachi tadi benar-benar membuatnya cukup tersulut. Memang apa salahnya seorang Uchiha Itachi berpacaran dengannya? Adiknya saja - Naruto sekarang berpacaran dengan.. hhrrghmm... si pantat ayam adiknya Itachi satu itu.

Tapi - bukankah Shisui sudah disingkirkan? Khukhu~Kyuu menyeringai penuh kemenangan setelah itu. Jadi siapa lagi yang akan menentangnya heh? Silahkan hadapi rubah merah satu ini jika kalian berani.

''Keriput. Apa kau punya kegiatan setelah ini?'' tanya Kyuubi kepo sambil berdiri di samping si babang yang asyik cuci piring-piring kotor. Mungkin saja mau mengundang teman-teman yang lain huh?

Itachi menoleh ke kekasihnya. "Mungkin nanti beberapa anggota senat datang akan membahas soal festival musim semi tahun ini. Kenapa, Kyuu?"

 **SRETT!**

Babang tetiba saja sudah mengunci tubuh Kyuubi yang dia pepet di dekat bak cuci piring.

"Bolehkah aku perkenalkan kau sebagai pacarku ke mereka nanti? Sama seperti halnya aku mengatakannya pada Shisui?" Nah, ini bisa jadi babang juga bakal kasi cipokan ke Kyuubi penanda mrk bener pacaran, hohoo~

Manik onix dan ruby saling bertemu. Onix belum juga berkedip.

 **=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

 **||0||**

 **||0||**

 _ **DARE TO LOVE YOU**_

Genre : YAOI - ROMANCE - MATURE - 18+ - AU  
Pair : Uchiha Itachi x Kurama Kyuubi human ver.

Warning : bahasa abal, gaje, humor garing, berbahaya untuk imajinasi

 **||0||**

 **||0||**

 **=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

 **||0||**

 **||0||**

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **||0||**

 **||0||**

 **Nah silahkan kalau mau ada yang bagi-bagi keripik nya.**

 **Mo pedas mo sedengan, monggo aja, auth udah sedia es teh kok di sini siapa tau ntar bakal kepedesan :v**

 **Dan gimana kira-kira nasib babang tamvan kita dalam menghadapi keanarkisan tuan cuncun kepala merah?**

 **Baca kelanjutannya aja yak!**

 **=RYUU=**


	6. Dare 6

Pembuat karakter di Naruto adalah om MK

Saya cuman minjem, minna!

Dan sebetulnya ini bentuk asalnya adalah sebuah permainan roleplay gw ama patner rp yaoi gw, Syari Putri Haliyani.

Namun dengan alasan coba-coba #SLAP – gw edit ini roleplay ke bentuk FF yang bisa dibaca dengan nyaman.

Wokeih minna, langsung aja daripada author dikepret karena banyak bacot!

 **=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

 **||0||**

 **||0||**

 _ **DARE TO LOVE YOU**_

Genre : YAOI - ROMANCE - MATURE - 18+ - AU  
Pair : Uchiha Itachi x Kurama Kyuubi human ver.

Warning : bahasa abal, gaje, humor garing, berbahaya untuk imajinasi

 **||0||**

 **||0||**

 **=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

 **||0||**

 **||0||**

 **Kyuubi 'Kurama' Namikaze rasanya sedang menemui kesialannya. Ia yang sudah menyandang status mahasiswa di univ blabla musti takluk mendapat DARE dari si adek semata wayang yang sering ia bully /pfftt/**

 **Dare itu amat sangat anjay. Ia HARUS menempel pada Uchiha Itachi selama SEBULAN lamanya. U know lah, namanya menempel itu yah tinggal bersama, tidur bersama, pipis bersa-ahh itu bisa dirundingkan mereka nantinya.**

 **||0||**

 **||0||**

 **||0||**

Tuuhhhhh kannnn! Sudah Kyuubi duga - mungkin bisikan auth nya juga (:v) - jika bukan hanya Shisui yang akan kemari tapi akan ada yang datang lagi. Hahh!

Manik ruby berkedip sekali kemudian dengusan pelan terdengar. ''Tsk! Terserah kau saja, asal mereka tak mengambil jatah apelku,'' sahut si merah cuncun dengan muka cuncun akut yang menyamping , apalagi rona pink menambah kesan cute~ pada pipi putihnya tersebut.

Hohoo~ tentu saja Kyuubi senang mau donk bakalan dikenalkan ke teman-teman Itachi dan - sedikit ingin menunjukkan kemenangannya soal siapa yang akan dipertahankan seorang Uchiha Itachi.

''Lanjutkan tugasmu,'' ucap Kyuu, mengingat babang masih sibuk akan piring-piring tadi. ''Atau kau mau satu ciuman dari sememu ini, heh?''

Wow~ Apa itu semacam godaan? xD

Sang Uchiha menjulurkan wajahnya ke Kyuubi. "Berikan aku ciuman ala seme. Ciuman nan posesif dan mendominasi." Itachi makin mendekatkan wajah mereka, memperpendek jarak keduanya.

Eaaa~ sanggupkah Kyuubi memberikan bukti yang bernama ciuman ala seme?

"Atau aku akan ajarkan ciuman jenis itu padamu, Kyuu-chan?" Hohoo~ godaan balasan dari si sulung Uchiha?

''Diam kau Uchiha! Akan kutunjukkan seperti apa ciuman posesif itu.'' -Karena bibir Uchiha ini hanya milikku! Tambah tuan merah dalam hati saja. Kyuubi menatap nyalang Itachi meski sekarang diyakini sekali wajahnya benar-benar merah. Huehe ..tadi padahal niatnya hanya bercanda tapi malah ditanggapi serius oleh si babang.

Dengan ragu-ragu, ia kalungkan tangannya pada leher sang Uchiha sulung dan tarik belakang kepalanya agar merunduk - sekali lagi, Kyuu itu pendek – kemudian satukan bibir keduanya dan sang rubah yang malah gencar melumat juga menghisap bibir atas bawah babang seolah mengatakan jika bibir itu hanya ia saja yang boleh menjamahnya.

Senang karena pancingannya berhasil, Itachi membelitkan dua lengannya ke tubuh Kyuubi dan membalas segala lumatan dan pagutan dari sang cuncun.

"Ummcchh.. Kyuu.. emmchh.. chan.." babang juga menghanyutkan dirinya pada cumbuan ganas tersebut. Saling hisap, saling pagut dan saling mendominasi.

Tangannya merayap ke belakang tubuh Kyuubi dan berakhir di pantat Kyuu sembari tetep memeluk.

Kyuubi yang memang dasarnya bersifat keras kepala tak mau kalah dalam scene saling melumat, memagut dan saling dorong-mendorong lidah, demi membuktikan siapa dominan sejati di sini.

Ia tekan kepala sang Uchiha – entah nafsu atau tak mau berakhir dengan kekalahan sembari remas surai si babang gemas(?)

''Mmcchh.. rrmmchh ...henmmchh...tikan...hahh...'' Dan spontan, Kyuu tarik ke atas rambut Itachi, menghentikan pagutan panas keduanya karena rupanya ia butuh oksigen – oke, Kyuu akui ia kalah telak disini.

''Si-hhgh... hh..sial ..'' umpatnya kesal seraya seka saliva di sekitar mulut dan dagunya menggunakan punggung tangan.

 **=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

 **||0||**

 **||0||**

 _ **DARE TO LOVE YOU**_

Genre : YAOI - ROMANCE - MATURE - 18+ - AU  
Pair : Uchiha Itachi x Kurama Kyuubi human ver.

Warning : bahasa abal, gaje, humor garing, berbahaya untuk imajinasi

 **||0||**

 **||0||**

 **=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

Itachi spontan hentikan pagutan bibirnya begitu kepalanya dipaksa mendongak gegara tarikan Kyuu. Namun ia tersenyum sambil pererat pelukannya.

"Lumayan juga ciumanmu, Kyuu-chan. Aku suka." bisik babang di dekat telinga Kyuu. "Kau mau mandi bersamaku? Blm mandi kan?" Babang tatap lekat wajah sang uke. Ia menikmati rona _blush blush_ yang dihasilkan muka cuncun Kyuubi.

Kyuubi mendengus kasar kemudian tonjok bahu Itachi keras, melepaskan pelukan si babang pada tubuhnya.

''Aku kalah , kau menang kali ini,keriput,'' ucapnya dengan tak rela namun masih menjunjung ego nya yang tak mau mengalah. Kaki jenjang itu melangkah dan berhenti, helaan nafas gusar terdengar.

''Sampai kapan kau mau di sana? Bukankah kau mengajakku mandi huh?Akan memalukan jika ketua senat belum mandi saat teman-temannya datang.'' demikianlah sarkastis Kyuubi.

Babang kuncir pun mendengus geli. Hanya dengus kecil dengan senyum tipis. Inilah yang membuat ia tak pernah berhenti menginginkan Kyuubi sedari dulu.

"Haik.. haik.. ohime-sama.. hamba datang.." ia menghampiri Kyuubi dan membopong si cuncun ala putri. "Aku takut ohime-sama kecapekan jalan ke kamar mandi." kilahnya sekaligus menggoda sang gaki merah.

''Tsk! Jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan menijikkan itu,keriput!'' Kyuubi langsung saja protes dan kepret kepala sang Uchiha sulung saking kesalnya. Ia sebenarnya anti dipanggil begitu, apalagi yang sejenis panggilan manis lainnya tapi sialnya, Itachi tak jera juga melakukannya -, jadi yaaa.. ia biarkan saja terkadang. Hehe.

Meski ada adu mulut yang disemangati Kyuu karena gendongan manis(?) itu, keduanya kini tiba di TKP dengan si rubah yang sebenarnya gak ragu telanjang di depan babang karena takut di _rape_ yang kini asyik menatapnya.

''Apa?!'' tanya Kyuu menaikkan suaranya.

"Kau masih saja kurus seperti dulu. Apa kau susah makan bila bukan apel, Kyuu-chan?" Itachi sudah melucuti baju yang melekat di tubuhnya. Ia santai saja menarsiskan anu-sama nya pada Kyuu. Toh mereka sama-sama lelaki dan apalagi Kyuu pun telah resmi menjadi pacarnya sekarang. Hehe..

''Ck, bukan urusanmu.'' Kyuubi melengoskan wajahnya ke samping dikarenakan sukses bersemu, malu menatap lama-lama Itachi yang sudah..err— telanjang.

"Mau kubantu lepaskan bajumu?" tangan si babang sudah siap terjulur ke tubuh Kyuubi.

''A-Apa?! Tidak usah! Kau pasti akan mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan!'' Kyuubi panik disertai nada agak judes dan langsung membelakangi babang seraya lepaskan satu persatu pakaiannya. Entah kenapa meski sesama lelaki bahkan kekasih, Kyuu malu mempertontonkan tubuh bugilnya di hadapan babang.

'Sial! Harusnya kutolak ajakannya saja jika berakibat mandi tak tenang begini'

Huehehe~ Kyuu hela nafas berat sambil elus-elus dadanya. Duh, jantungnya makin anjay saja degupannya.

"Humm, pantat yang mulus." celetuk babang ketika Kyuubi tengah khidmat melucuti pakaiannya sendiri sambil memunggungi babang.

Tentu saja pantat sang cuncun terekspos jelas kalau begitu posisinya. Lihat saja, Itachi amat menikmati pemandangan menyegarkan di hadapannya. Dia sampai elus janggutnya sambil tatap lekat.

W-What?! Apa tadi si keriput bilang?! Kyuu sampai syok hebat kemudian menundukkan wajahnya – merah menahan malu dan amarah.

Boxer mana boxer?! /:"v/

''J-Jangan berbicara aneh-aneh, keriput. Itu menjijikkan!'' bentak si cuncun, tetap dalam posisi tadi sambil lindungi bongkahan unyu **/heh/** nya dengan dua tangan. _**Oh shit!**_ Kyuu beneran merutuki pilihan untuk mandi bersama. Yah paling tidak bagian muka gak keliatan kan? :'v

''Dasar uke mesum.'' semburnya lirih ke Itachi. Pfftt!

Bwahah! Masih saja sok seme. xD  
Dan ia lirik sang keriput kesayangannya kemudian matanya melivir semakin ke bawah.

"Sepertinya milikmu lebih kecil dari punyaku, Kyuu. Bener gak?" Itachi menghampiri si cuncun. "Tunjukkan milikmu dan bila kau lebih kecil, maka kau yang musti jadi uke."

Eaaa~ ada-ada aja ide babang satu ini **/:'v/** sekali tepok, dua anu kena /anu apaan?! XD /  
Dan pastinya, apa gaki merah kawaeh itu masih akan terus menyembunyikan benda pusakanya? :"3

Sial, sial, sialaaann arrghhhhh! Kyuu merutuk penuh frustasi di dalam hati. Tsk! Terpaksa ia lakukan saja dengan elitnya /ini napa auth ikut heboh? XD /

''Besar kecil tak mempengaruhi siapa seme uke di sini, keriput bodoh!'' bentak Kyuu yang pada akhirnya bersedia berbalik sambil sidekapkan tangannya dengan muka arogan, pede-pede saja akhirnya akan torpedo /bahasamu nak :"v/ nya yang nyatanya lebih kecil dari babang.

''Kau mau bukti? Kemari kau ..'' Kyuu lekas saja dorong keras Itachi hingga tubuh itu nangkring(?) di lantai dan Kyuu kini anteng duduk di atas perut babang.

Ya ampun dek Kyuubi, itu untung saja babang rajin kosek gosok lante kamar mandi atau kalian bakal dapet musibah gaje , dek. **:"v**

Diletakkannya dua tangan pada sisi kepala Itachi dan ia merunduk, menyatukan bibir keduanya dan melumat bibir si babang segera— penuh penekanan.

''Uummchh.. rrrmcchh.. ''

Nah, lihat, Itachi sudah menyeringai ringan seringan kapuk ketika Kyuu malah bersedia mendudukinya sedangkan mereka sama-sama telanjang.

Plus adanya adegan _kissu kissu_ yang disukai babang :"3  
"Hurrmmchh.. mmcchh.." satu tangan babang memegangi kepala Kyuu seolah itu untuk mengendalikan arah kepala tersebut sekaligus memperdalam cumbuan mereka.

Tangan satunya lagi? Sedang asoi mengelus-elus vantat Kyuu yang tadi sempat ia puji mulus.

#GREP

Cekatan, Kyuu pegangi pergelangan tangan Itachi yang malah asoy mengelus vantat seksinya / **uhuk!** / sambil balas lumatan si babang.

''Rrrmmchh. . keri. .mmcchh..puttt.. ''

Menyadari kekalahan ada di ujung tanduk(?) – terlebih sang Uchiha juga semakin ganas dalam aksi pagutan keduanya, Kyuu lekas saja gigit bibir bawah babang akibat rasa gemas yang melanda.

Satu tangan Kyuu yang bebas memegangi pundak Itachi, meremasnya perlahan. Sejenak, pegangan pada pergelangan babang terlepas, menyisakan vantatnya yang dibiarkan di elus mesra.

Tadinya Itachi dah ketar-ketir sewaktu grepe'an-nya ketahuan / **jelaslah!** / tapi lama-lama Kyuubi membiarkan saja tangan itu kembali meng-grepe mesra vantat mulus itu sekaligus belahannya juga yang di situ terdapat sebuah lubang surga neraka. :"3

"Urmmchh.. Kyuu-mmchh.. chan.. hhhmhh..cchhmm.." babang tak mau kalah, bibir bawah miliknya digigit , maka ia juga balas gigit bibir atas Kyuubi.

Kyuubi merasa bibir atasnya mendapat tindak anarkis , segera menjauhkan wajahnya dengan tatapan kesal namun di lain sisi ... menggoda?

Tentu saja raut yang tak pernah ia tunjukan pada siapapun kecuali si babang. Hehe, biasanya raut garang terus hingga semua orang memilih melivir menjauh.

Tak hanya itu saja, duhai pemirsah dan pembaca – tangan sang Uchiha yang sedari tadi bertengger anteng di tengkuk si merah, kini ia pindahkan menyusup manis ke celah tubuh mereka di mana terdapat batang pusaka Kyuu yang telah berdenyut di atas perut sang Uchiha, berdesakan dengan miliknya sendiri.

''Hhh...haghh.. Keri- put .. '' Kyuubi lirikkan matanya ke bawah, tepat pada tangan Itachi yang nampak telah menemukan buruannya di bagian selatan sana. Wajah itu tambah mmerah tiba-tiba mendapati secara tak sadar jika bagian sana menegang.

Apa ia.. terangsang?

 **=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

 **||0||**

 **||0||**

 _ **DARE TO LOVE YOU**_

Genre : YAOI - ROMANCE - MATURE - 18+ - AU  
Pair : Uchiha Itachi x Kurama Kyuubi human ver.

Warning : bahasa abal, gaje, humor garing, berbahaya untuk imajinasi

 **||0||**

 **||0||**

 **=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

 **||0||**

 **||0||**

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **||0||**

 **||0||**

 **Nah silahkan kalau mau ada yang bagi-bagi keripik nya.**

 **Mo pedas mo sedengan, monggo aja, auth udah sedia es teh kok di sini siapa tau ntar bakal kepedesan :v**

 **Dan gimana kira-kira nasib babang tamvan kita dalam menghadapi keanarkisan tuan cuncun kepala merah?**

 **Baca kelanjutannya aja yak!**

 **=RYUU=**


	7. Dare 7

Pembuat karakter di Naruto adalah om MK

Saya cuman minjem, minna!

Dan sebetulnya ini bentuk asalnya adalah sebuah permainan roleplay gw ama patner rp yaoi gw, Syari Putri Haliyani.

Namun dengan alasan coba-coba #SLAP – gw edit ini roleplay ke bentuk FF yang bisa dibaca dengan nyaman.

Wokeih minna, langsung aja daripada author dikepret karena banyak bacot!

 **=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

 **||0||**

 **||0||**

 _ **DARE TO LOVE YOU**_

Genre : YAOI - ROMANCE - MATURE - 18+ - AU  
Pair : Uchiha Itachi x Kurama Kyuubi human ver.

Warning : bahasa abal, gaje, humor garing, berbahaya untuk imajinasi

 **||0||**

 **||0||**

 **=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

 **||0||**

 **||0||**

 **Kyuubi 'Kurama' Namikaze rasanya sedang menemui kesialannya. Ia yang sudah menyandang status mahasiswa di univ blabla musti takluk mendapat DARE dari si adek semata wayang yang sering ia bully /pfftt/**

 **Dare itu amat sangat anjay. Ia HARUS menempel pada Uchiha Itachi selama SEBULAN lamanya. U know lah, namanya menempel itu yah tinggal bersama, tidur bersama, pipis bersa-ahh itu bisa dirundingkan mereka nantinya.**

 **||0||**

 **||0||**

 **||0||**

 _ **==WARNING ! LEMON DIMULAI !==**_

 _ **==SIAPIN POPCORN AMA ES TEH!==**_

" _Nani ka,_ Kyuu-chan?" nada Itachi turut kalem dengan tatapan mesra membuai manik ruby di hadapannya.

"Apakah terasa sakit?" sang sulung Uchiha tetap tak menghentikan kegiatan tangannya. Yang kiri menggesek lobang keramat di belahan vantat sana, dan yang kanan mengocok perlahan batang pusaka Kyuubi dengan sesekali menggoda ujungnya yang sudah melelehkan _precum._

Kyuubi menggeleng pelan pertanda ia baik-baik saja. Oh tentu mengingat ego nya yang susah diruntuhkan tersebut, sang gaki merah pantang untuk menyatakan bahwa hal semacam itu membuatnya kesakitan.

Ia angkat sedikit tubuhnya, hanya agar bisa memperluas daerah bawah sana sehingga tangan kanan sang Uchiha bisa bebas memanjakan batang suci(?)nya yang kini telah terjamah, bahkan mengeluarkan cairan pelumasnya.

''Nghh – sampai .. ahhh.. kapann..aahh..hahh~~arrhhh..moreee..''

Rasanya menggebu-gebu, seolah-olah Kyuu ingin di masuki rudal Itachi secepatnya. Ia membusurkan tubuhnya sejenak tatkala ujung penis-chan nya telah luncurkan sesuatu(?) berwarna putih susu nan pekat.

Itachi merelakan wajah tamvannya ternoda cairan susuanu , hasil dari batang panas Kyuubi. Tak apa, itu justru membahagiakan sang Uchiha kok.

Lihat saja, dia malah tersenyum dan mencolek cairan putih kental di pipinya , kemudian babang oleskan di lobang sakral sang cuncun.

Dan desahan Kyuubi makin membuat semangat seme milik Itachi jadi terbangkitkan / **jiahh** /

"Kyuu.. Kyuu-chan.. suki.. suki dayo.. aishiteru.." kembali sulung Uchiha mengumandangkan kalimat istimewa tersebut sembari terus tatap intens sang uke.

#SLIP

Perlahan jari sang seme masuk ke dalam lubang virgin Kyuu berkat bantuan cairan cinta Kyuubi tadi.

''Khh ...'' satu mata sang kitsune merah tertutup. Ia gunakan dua tangannya untuk meremas pundak Itachi, sesekali menggigiti bibir bawah nya sendiri secara perlahan.

Apa waktu mereka cukup bila dihabiskan bermain panas sebelum anggota senat itu kemari? Dan sepertinya tanpa disadari Kyuubi, ia telah mengalah dalam posisi seme-uke kali ini. Hehe~

 **=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

 **||0||**

 **||0||**

 _ **DARE TO LOVE YOU**_

Genre : YAOI - ROMANCE - MATURE - 18+ - AU  
Pair : Uchiha Itachi x Kurama Kyuubi human ver.

Warning : bahasa abal, gaje, humor garing, berbahaya untuk imajinasi

 **||0||**

 **||0||**

 **=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

Sebagai pengalihan, dengan iseng tapi niat **[whut?!]** , Kyuu rundukkan kepalanya, menjilati sekitaran area leher sang Uchiha sulung dan gigit bagian sana seraya kemudian menghisapnya.

Huehe~mungkin Kyuu ingin berikan tanda kepemilikan di sana, di mana semua harus tahu jika Uchiha Itachi hanya miliknya seorang.

"Errgghh~" sang sulung Uchiha meringis menahan perih karena Kyuu tidak hanya memberikan _**kissmark**_ tapi juga _**bitemark**_ /:"v/ Yahh Kyuu, itu nantinya bakal BENAR-BENAR terlihat jelas loh /:'v/ tak perlu kau ragukan lagi.

Dan jangan kuatir tuan cuncun, sebab ini masih golongan pagi, karena belum jam 12, maka kalian masih punya banyak waktu untuk _**lopedope**_ dulu sebelum anak buah Itachi datang.

"Kyuu.. Kyuu-chan~ ermmhh~" babang membangkitkan tubuhnya – sehingga berakibat pada bangkitnya pula Kyuubi yang lekas ia gendong depan untuk di bawa ke kamar.

Plis deh, masa sih mereka mo habiskan waktu untuk anuan di lantai kamar mandi?! Apalagi ini— _**their 1st time**_ meennn! Kasi tempat yang layak en nyaman donk! Jangan lantai kamar mandi, apalagi sungai. **/:"v/**

Kyuubi mengerjapkan matanya tatkala Itachi malah bangkit guna menggendongnya ke kamar. Ada apa ini? Apa mau mengerjainya yang sudah kepalang nafsu ini?

Sang gaki merah mendengus gusar siap melontarkan kata makian. Ayolah keriput, kau mau aku menyerangmu scara brutal karena telah mempermainkanku atau apa? Begitulah kira-kira isi pikiran Kyuu yang masih belum _**ngeh**_ atas sikap si babang.

Dan kini si cuncun paham saat tubuhnya telah menyentuh permukaan empuk kasur. Hooo~ jadi cuma mencari tempat nyaman untuk bercinta heh?

Tapi sebenarnya Kyuubi was-was entah kenapa. Ia hanya membayangkan rasa sakit saat batang panas sang Uchiha menerobos liang virginnya. Apa sakit? Namun disebabkan ego nan tinggi, ia tak mau tunjukkan perasaan te-es-be.

''Aku akan mematahkan lehermu jika ini tak memuaskan,'' ancam Kyuu beserta mata merah berkilat membunuh— huehee , ancaman dia hanya gegara was-was doank kok bang. :"3

Sang Uchiha hanya memamerkan senyum hangatnya ke kekasihnya sembari berucap lembut. "Iya sayank, akan aku usahakan supaya kau merasa puas, Kyuu-chan."

Dengusan pelan terdengar dari Kyuubi, tersenyum tipis cukup puas mendapati Itachi yang nampak merespon ancamannya tadi. Yah meski sangat berharap si Uchiha ini sedikit..ehmm! pelan-pelan nantinya. /:"V/

Aksi berikutnya, Itachi segera saja merunduk ke area selatan Kyuu demi bisa melomot batang panas Kyuu, berusaha agar batang-chan bangkit kembali di bawah kuasanya.

"Oummcgghmm.. hoomccffhmm.." lidah Itachi tak mau diam pasif, dan ia geliatkan sang lidah menelisik tiap sudut batang-chan, bahkan lidah kenyal itu menari binal di ujung si batang, mengusap-usapkan dirinya pada lubang sensitif di ujung sang batang.

Dan sang rubah merah tersentak mendapati batang berharga miliknya telah masuk memenuhi mulut Itachi. Sekelebat pertanyaan tentang apa si babang sudah berpengalaman melakukan hal ini pun sempat terlintas hingga membangkitkan rasa cemburu seorang Kyuubi. Ow , benar—majalah dan komik ambigu sebelumnya. Semoga benar itu yang menjadi 'guru' si Uchiha atau Kyuu bisa mengamuk. :'v

''Errnghh~ nghh.. aahh.. anghhh~~'' suara grasak-grusuk dari tangan Kyuu yang asyik melomot (?) seprai , sesekali kepalanya mendongak, merasakan sensasi geli saat lidah nakal itu membelai pucuk miliknya.

Tangan Itachi perlahan juga mengocok batang-chan yang tak terkulum mulutnya dan sesekali bola kembar di bawahnya turut ia manja, remas perlahan agar tidak sakit.

Tangan lainnya? Sepertinya mencoba mencari sesuatu di laci meja dekat ranjang dan menemukan sebuah tube. Dasar Itachi. Apakah ia sudah tau bakal ada adegan begini sehingga ia telah mempersiapkan gel spesial pula?! Ohh—itu bukan gel tapi hanya _**olive oil**_ biasa, kok.

''Itaa— ahhh ~~chii..''

Well – mungkin hanya saat begini ini Kyuu sudi memanggil nama si babang dengan lancar. Hehe.

Itachi melirik ke atas. Sumpah! Demi jashin yang anjaytoz gak pernah nongol secuilpun, Kyuubi nampak SANGAATT KAWAEEHH! Dan itu bikin darah seorang Uchiha Itachi melaju lebih cepat ke seluruh tubuh dan melaju kencang menuju sang _**hot-rod**_ sehingga berakibat pada menegangnya batang perkasa miliknya.

Lumatan, hisapan dan gelitikan lidah beserta mulut babang tak jua melambat , justru makin memburu. Ditambah dengan tangan babang yang sudah berbalur minyak zaitun— /eaaa~ jadi kepo nih, tu minyak disimpen di laci untuk keperluan apa yak bang? Dan Itachi menjawab .. 'utk teman kala lagi baca majalah anu' **#** **waks** **!** :"v / —dimana tangan itu kini telah kembali menyusup masuk ke daerah lawan **#** **halah** , maksudnya .. ke _**hole**_ hangat Kyuu.

Hole itu kini terasa emvuk, lunak, dan lentur. Apakah ini tandanya— humm.. sekarangkah waktunya? Sebuah malam pengantin untuk mereka? Eaaa~ masih pagi, jadi ... pagi penganten(?). :"3

Kini bukan hanya tangan sang gaki merah yang grasak-grusuk menyibukkan diri, bahkan sekarang tubuh Kyuu kelojotan anjay tak karuan. Nafasnya terdengar makin memburu seiring grepe-an pada batang nya oleh si babang.

''Anghh~~ Itaa...arrhhhh.. Itachiii.. Hkkghh..'' Sejenak Kyuu pejamkan matanya dengan bibir bawah tergigit mendapati susuanu telah memasuki hole yang tadi sempat digagahi jari sang Uchiha kala dikamar mandi. **Tsahh!** Ia malah parno sendiri membayangkan yang lebih besar nantinya bakal menerobos lubangnya.

Kyuu sudah merasa batas limit(?) pada sang batang , dan lansung angkat spontan pinggulnya seraya lancarkan tembakan / **heh** / sperma pada mulut sang Uchiha. Menghela nafas lega karena tuntutannya telah tuntas. /:"v/

''Hh... hhh..keriputt..ghh..''

 **=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

 **||0||**

 **||0||**

 _ **DARE TO LOVE YOU**_

Genre : YAOI - ROMANCE - MATURE - 18+ - AU  
Pair : Uchiha Itachi x Kurama Kyuubi human ver.

Warning : bahasa abal, gaje, humor garing, berbahaya untuk imajinasi

 **||0||**

 **||0||**

 **=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

#GLEKK!

Dan Itachi suka cita menelannya. Seolah.. itu adalah bukti cintanya yang terdalam pada seorang Kyuubi Namikaze. Ne~ Kyuu, kau mau tidak menelan sper**ma /sensor gx guna! XD/ babang?

"Kyuu.." babang mendongak sambil menyeka mulutnya. "Aku ingin menjadikanmu.. milikku.. seutuhnya.. semuanya.. semua yang kau miliki, Kyuu.." ia mulai tegakkan tubuhnya dan duduk bersimpuh di selatan Kyuu sambil persiapkan _**rudal scud**_ nya /ohemji, gede donk!/

Diolesnya rudal panas itu dengan _**olive oil**_ , berikut juga lubang-chan setengah perawan(?) Kyuu. Kan tadi udah ditembus jari babang, jadinya setengah perawan. :"3 

"Kyuu-chan.. aishiteru.." lagi-lagi babang kuncir tanpa sungkan kumandangkan kata sakral tersebut sambil perlahan angkat dua kaki Kyuubi dan tempelkan rudalnya ke lobang hangat si merah untuk kemudian—

 **#** **JEEEELLLEEEBBB** ahh itu **sfx** karena babang beneran berusaha slow motion masukinnya. :"3

Kyuu nampak menghayati setiap penuturan si babang bahkan manik indah sewarna ruby itu melebar. Sungguh, rubah manis cuncun itu tak menyangka jika Itachi benar-benar setulus itu pada dirinya. Ia bungkam, tak mmpu meneror(?) si kuncir dengan kalimat penuh umpatan tsundere seperti biasanya. :'3

"Oorrffhh~ Kyuu~" ia menghentikan gerakannya setelah rudal perkasanya masuk lebih dari separuh— tenggelam di dalam lubang-chan.

''Akghhh ..'' Kyuubi pejamkan dua matanya, sembunyikan warna merah pada dua kelopak matanya . Perasaan semacam ini— saat satu kehangatan itu menghujam perlahan lubang selatannya.

Jangankan Kyuu yang menerima rudal-kun, babang yang masukinnya aja ikutan krengosan ampe peluh meleleh di kedua sisi wajahnya.

''Nghh ... Itachii keriputt.. hagh.. Tak usah kau katakan..ugmmhh..pun.. '' Ia hadirkan kembali warna merah menantang horisontal di wajahnya sembari satu tangannya meraih belakang kepala Itachi dan mencium sekilas bibir itu.

Tanpa lanjutan apapun, karena Itachi pun pasti tahu, ciuman sekilas demikian adalah penyerahan diri secara total seorang Kyuubi pada sang kekasih.

Yahh, Itachi paham betul apa yang ingin disampaikan sang merah di pelukannya. Maka, ia menyambut kecupan singkat itu dengan sebuah cumbuan hangat— lama dan posesif. Tidak.. tidak.. – bukan lagi cumbuan beringas seperti sebelumnya, namun,... cumbuan posesif nan hangat dan tanpa tergesa.

"Kyuu.. mmchhmm.. hurmmchh.. aku akan tetap.. ummchh.. menjadi milikmu... mmchhmm.. dan memilikimu.. urrmmchh.. sampai kapan..pun.. hummchh.." sang Uchiha perlahan menggerakkan pinggulnya, tak ingin menorehkan rasa pedih pada kekasihnya.

''Urrmcchh.. mnncchh.. aghhmcch.. '' Ya babang~ dek Kurama percaya kok, apalagi ia sudah mengancam akan membunuhmu dan hal anarkis lainnya jika kau berani sekali saja berkhianat. :'3

Dan tangan besar Uchiha melilit lembut tubuh tuan muda Namikaze bagaikan itu adalah harta paling berharganya yang ia ingin jaga jangan sampai retak secuilpun.

"Unnmmchmm.. hunncchmm.." yahh, setidaknya minyak olive tadi amatlah membantu adegan inti ini :"3

Lekas saja setelah batang perkasa sang Uchiha sulung berkerivut /ehemm!/ tersebut telah sepenuhnya masuk, Kyuubi kalungkan dua tangannya pada leher Itachi, memberikan satu dorongan kepalanya dengan satu tangan.

Maka sebagai hadiah atas kepemilikanmu, Kyuubi akan berikan sesuatu— yaitu tanda jika Itachi adalah miliknya. Hehe~ Rasakan saja saat kuku-kuku itu menggores punggungmu sekarang, bang. /amvun bang! :'v /

Selagi babang memagut bibir Kyuu penuh nafsu namun disertai kelembutan posesif, Kyuu iseng gigit keras bibir bawah sang dominan guna menarik paksa lidah lawannya agar bisa ia ajak masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya. Anggap saja itu sebuah undangan manis dari seek— seorang rubah.

Seperti janjinya, Itachi tak tergesa, dan bahkan ia menikmati alunan harmonisasinya bersama sang kekasih.

"Ssshhh~" babang mendesis sebentar takkala Kyuu melepaskan berahinya pada bibir bawah sang Uchiha sembari kuku yang entah bagaimana bisa setajam itu menggulir di punggungnya dan serasa ada yang meleleh di sana diiringi rasa perih.

Namun babang tak ingin terlarut dalam rasa sakit karena ia lebih ingin mencurahkan perhatiannya hanya pada Kyuubi.

"Kyuu.. unncchh.. unncchhmm.. hhh.." Itachi membiarkan lidah uke-chan bergulir di dalam mulutnya demi memancing lidahnya sendiri untuk menyambangi rongga milik sang rubah merah. Baiklah Kyuu, nikmatilah lidah Uchiha ini.

 **#** **TING_TUNG** **!**

Astaga! Di saat krusial begini, bel pintu depan berbunyi?!

 **=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

 **||0||**

 **||0||**

 _ **DARE TO LOVE YOU**_

Genre : YAOI - ROMANCE - MATURE - 18+ - AU  
Pair : Uchiha Itachi x Kurama Kyuubi human ver.

Warning : bahasa abal, gaje, humor garing, berbahaya untuk imajinasi

 **||0||**

 **||0||**

 **=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

 **||0||**

 **||0||**

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **||0||**

 **||0||**

 **Nah silahkan kalau mau ada yang bagi-bagi keripik nya.**

 **Mo pedas mo sedengan, monggo aja, auth udah sedia es teh kok di sini siapa tau ntar bakal kepedesan :v**

 **Dan gimana kira-kira nasib babang tamvan kita dalam menghadapi keanarkisan tuan cuncun kepala merah?**

 **Baca kelanjutannya aja yak!**

 **=RYUU=**


	8. Dare 8

Pembuat karakter di Naruto adalah om MK

Saya cuman minjem, minna!

Dan sebetulnya ini bentuk asalnya adalah sebuah permainan roleplay gw ama patner rp yaoi gw, Syari Putri Haliyani.

Namun dengan alasan coba-coba #SLAP – gw edit ini roleplay ke bentuk FF yang bisa dibaca dengan nyaman.

Wokeih minna, langsung aja daripada author dikepret karena banyak bacot!

 **=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

 **||0||**

 **||0||**

 _ **DARE TO LOVE YOU**_

Genre : YAOI - ROMANCE - MATURE - 18+ - AU  
Pair : Uchiha Itachi x Kurama Kyuubi human ver.

Warning : bahasa abal, gaje, humor garing, berbahaya untuk imajinasi

 **||0||**

 **||0||**

 **=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

 **||0||**

 **||0||**

 **Kyuubi 'Kurama' Namikaze rasanya sedang menemui kesialannya. Ia yang sudah menyandang status mahasiswa di univ blabla musti takluk mendapat DARE dari si adek semata wayang yang sering ia bully /pfftt/**

 **Dare itu amat sangat anjay. Ia HARUS menempel pada Uchiha Itachi selama SEBULAN lamanya. U know lah, namanya menempel itu yah tinggal bersama, tidur bersama, pipis bersa-ahh itu bisa dirundingkan mereka nantinya.**

 **||0||**

 **||0||**

 **||0||**

==/ Thanks utk **UchimakiMoza03** , **Jade Owrah Hangrizcky** , **echaWiratanu** , en **ge males login** – keripik2 kalian asoi bgt digigit, crunchy pokoknya :"v/==

 **||0||**

 **||0||**

Wohohoo~ Anehnya, babang bagai tak terprovokasi oleh bunyi bel yang menandakan teman-temannya sudah datang. Ia tetap menatap manik Kyuu dengan gerakan pinggul tetap harmonis sama seperti sebelumnya. Benar-benar seorang Uchiha. Ckckck.

 **Whutt?!** Telinga Kyuu bisa mendengar suara bel berbunyi pertanda seseorang akan bertamu hari ini. Huh, apa itu anggota senat ? Sial, bahkan mereka saja belum mencapai puncak kenikmatan bersama-sama. Awas saja para anggota senaaattt! Akan kuhukum kalian! Dan terkobarkanlah aura orange kemerahan di sekitar tubuh Kyuu sebagai background nya. XD

''Arhhhh... Ita- ahh! Chii.. ahh.. ahnn..teman-temanmu .. anghhh~! Lebih cepat keriputt...ahhh..'' Ada nada kesal di sana. Pertama, teman-teman Itachi yang terlalu awal datang. Kedua, ia tak bisa nikmati momen pertama bersama sang kekasih hingga ini harus cepat diakhiiri. Aarrghhhh! Shit!

Kyuu mulai gerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah dengan sodokan _**manhood**_ sang Uchiha. Batang miliknya nampak berdenyut anjay dan sang rubah terlihat gusar gegara bel /hahannjerrr ~

''Itacchhiii...urgghhh.. kitaa lanjut— aakhnn.. nanti sajaa...'' gusar Kyuubi yang sebenarnya hendak berniat mengajak ronde dua dan seterusnya.

"I'ie." Itachi terus bergerak woles seolah tak peduli akan kepanikan sang uke. "Biarkan saja mereka menunggu kita. Jangan teralihkan, Kyuu-chan." Dielusnya pipi Kyuu yang telah menyemburat kemerahan.

"Kyuu, fokuslah padaku saja. Jangan pada apapun selain aku." Itachi menangkup wajah sang cuncun seakan memank tak ingin Kyuu menoleh ke lain arah kecuali hanya ke Itachi saja.

"Aishiteru~ aishiteru yo, Kyuu~ urmmchh..." dan untuk menenangkan kepanikan sang gaki rubah, ia mencumbu Kyuubi meski bel pintu berteriak bertubi-tubi.

"Urmmchh.. acuhkan saja .. urmmchh.. mereka.. karena.. mereka.. ummchh.. bisa datang lagi.. hummchh.. nanti.. ummchh.. percayalah, Kyuu... chann.. hhmmchh.." Itachi agak mempercepat ritmenya. Hanya sedikit saja, sebab ia sendiri mulai merasa amat sangat nikmat pada batang-kun nya.

Benar saja, bel pun berhenti meraung meminta nutis— menandakan teman-teman si babang lelah hayati dan mungkin bergerak menjauh dari apartemen ini. Pfftt, sori fren :"3

Kyuu benar-benar teralihkan kala menatap manik onix Itachi seakan-akan ia telah terhipnotis. Kepanikan berubah menjadi ketenangan, dan sang rubah akhirnya melingkarkan kembali tangannya ke leher Uchiha sulung.

''Urrmmchh.. ermmchh.. bohh—mmchh—doh ..'' Di tengah cumbuan tersebut, Kyuu tersenyum tipis dan mulai mengikuti alur babang, menikmati tiap sodokan batang perkasa pada liang-chan sekarang ini.

Kyuu lekas saja lingkarkan kakinya pula ke pinggang Itachi, menjelajahkan satu tangannya pada pinggung Uchiha dan mngelus perlahan goresan yang tadi telah ia ciptakan menggunakan 'ujung' jarinya. :"3

''Urrmmchhh...Itachhii.. Akmmchhku ..uurggmchhh.. hggmmcchhh~~! '' Kyuubi membusurkan tubuhnya kala batang-chan yang tadi berdenyut anarkis kini tengah lancarkan laharnya seraya makin menekan nafsu bibir sang kekasih.

Ditambah dengan jambakan binal tentu saja. :"v

Ahh Kyuu, babang selalu nerima kok— mo itu jambakan binal atau anarkis, babang selalu senang hati nerima asalkan itu darimu :'3

Kini , Itachi yang sedang asoi-asoinya menikmati bibir kenyal sang rubah merah, mendadak lepaskan pagutannya demi ingin menyaksikan ejakulasi seorang Kyuubi Namikaze yang ternyata—sungguh menakjubkan.

Sang Uchiha terbelalak takjub akan ekspresi jujur Kyuubi dan itu sungguh memacu libidonya hingga ke taraf puncak.

"Kyuu.. rrgghh.. Kyuu-chan.. rrghh.. _matte_.. _matte kudasai_.. errghh.." ia terprovokasi Kyuu yang telah mencapai puncak asmara.

"Kyuu! Kyuu! Kyuu! **Oorrgghhh!** " Dan sukses pula babang me- _launching_ cairan spesialnya nan pertama dalam lobang seseorang sebagai penanda pelepasan masa _**virgin**_ dirinya. :"3

Bahkan saking terhanyutnya Itachi, sampai tak menyadari ponselnya daritadi riuh bergetar hingga si ponsel jatuh ke lantai.

"Kyuu~ Kyuu-chan~ hontoni—arigatou.." bisiknya komplit disertai senyum penuh cinta.

 **=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

 **||0||**

 **||0||**

 _ **DARE TO LOVE YOU**_

Genre : YAOI - ROMANCE - MATURE - 18+ - AU  
Pair : Uchiha Itachi x Kurama Kyuubi human ver.

Warning : bahasa abal, gaje, humor garing, berbahaya untuk imajinasi

 **||0||**

 **||0||**

 **=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

Dan usai itu, mereka melakukan **EMPAT** ronde lagi sebelum akhirnya Itachi membopong Kyuubi ke kamar mandi karena sepertinya Kyuu amat sangat kesulitan bergerak , **pfftt!**

" _Gomen ne_ kalau aku malah _over-do_.." senyum anjay Itachi langsung tertoreh di wajah tamvannya ketika keduanya sedang bilas di bawah shower.

''Urusai keriput!'' Kyuu kontan lemparkan tatapan super duper tajamnya ke arah sang Uchiha yang malah pasang senyum anjay. Arghhhh! Kalau ia tahu bakal begini, Kyuubi bakal tak mau melanjutkannya ke ronde berikutnya jika tahu bakalan sesakit ini efeknya. /:v/

Umpatan mesra tertoreh lembut pada ruangan lembab tersebut di mana Kyuu sibuk meringis kala bergerak anarkis/ **heh** / spontan .

''Kalau tahu begini aku saja yang menjadi seme nya,'' gerutu si merah kesal sambil mendengus gusar. Namun positifnya, mereka telah syah menjadi sepasang kekasih dan roleplayer-nya Naru sebagai makcomblang pun sukses besar.

"Kalau kita membiasakan adegan tadi, pasti lama-lama takkan terasa sakit, Kyuu." Babang masih sempet-sempetnya menggoda sambil mesam-mesem.

''Apa mereka akan kembali kemari?'' tanya Kyuu agak kepo sambil elus lehernya yang kemerah-merahan di berbagai sisi akibat ulah Itachi. Mengingat tadi mereka sempat pergi karena mengira babang tak ada di apartemennya. Heh, sebanding kan dengan torehannya pada punggung si babang? /ahaaii~/

"Entah, Kyuu.. sshhh.. hhmm.. mgkn mrk akan menelponku terlebih dahulu memastikan keberadaanku." jawab Itachi mengenai kedatangan teman-temannya.

Dan dengan niat jahilnya, Kyuubi menepuk luka manis di punggung Itachi. Hehe. Nakal .

''Nanti kutambah lagi, keriput ...'' Dan seringai ambigu bersama aura rubah ekor smbilan pun muncul. Xv

"Sshhhh~" desis babang yang baru saja tersenyum berganti menjadi ringisan karena rasa perih yang langsung menyengat di punggungnya. Tanpa Kyuu sentuh pun , area di situ sudah **auw auww** rasanya ketika terbelai air shower. :"3

"Kyuu-chan, tentu saja kau boleh menambah goresan lagi di tubuhku, asalkan dibarengi dengan aku kembali memasukimu." lirih Uchiha di dekat telinga Kyuubi plus bariton rendahnya.

''Tidak akan kubiarkan, keriput brengsek!'' Kyuu melirik super duper nyalang ke arah Itachi yang malah menggodanya sambil elus bokongnya— uffhh~ serasa masih nyut-nyut'an setelah mendengar penuturan si babang.

Yah meski dibarengi dengan wajah merahnya yang unyu-unyu itu, Kyuu masih ingat kejadian nikmat di ranjang tadi di mana itu adalah 'pagi pertama' nya bersama sang Uchiha.

Itachi menyudahi acara mandinya dan membelitkan handuk di pinggang. "Kau mau kugendong, Kyuu-chan?" tangannya telah terulur, siapa tau Kyuu butuh bantuannya daripada geal-geol anjay susah jalan. /:"v/ 

''Tsk! '' Karena ia juga kesusahan berjalan, jadi mau tak mau sang rubah ya mau-mau saja dah/:"v/. Ia terima uluran tangan si babang keriput dan berdiri. ''I-Ini bukan karena aku ingin, tapi ini kewajibanmu bertanggung jawab membantuku, ngerti?!'' kilahnya anjay sambil buang muka ke samping yang mana masih _**blush-blush**_.

Kyuubi masih enggan mengutarakan kalimat manisnya yang normal— bukan ala cuncun— pada Itachi. Kyuubi gettohh..! Yah meski sungguh, ia agak cemas tadi melihat kekasihnya meringis. Apa sesakit itu? Tapi ia pingin tambahin lagi, karena ia suka melihat pemuda itu meringis. :'V

"Iya.. iya.. Kyuu-chan. Tentu saja ini tanggung jawabku. Bahkan sampai kau jadi istriku pun, aku akan selalu menggendongmu tiap aku selesai menggaulimu." Babang selalu saja pintar menguarkan kalimat vulgar meski dengan nada datar dan mukpol. :"3

Ia membopong Kyuu ke kamar dan hati-hati meletakkan sang kekasih di atas ranjang.

 **#** **TINGTUNG_TINGTUNG_TINGTUNG** **!**

Bel berbunyi ricuh seolah yang memencet beneran tak sabar. Itachi pun cepat memakai bajunya dan beranjak ke depan demi membukakan sang pintu.

 **=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

 **||0||**

 **||0||**

 _ **DARE TO LOVE YOU**_

Genre : YAOI - ROMANCE - MATURE - 18+ - AU  
Pair : Uchiha Itachi x Kurama Kyuubi human ver.

Warning : bahasa abal, gaje, humor garing, berbahaya untuk imajinasi

 **||0||**

 **||0||**

 **=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

 **||0||**

 **||0||**

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **||0||**

 **||0||**

 **Nah silahkan kalau mau ada yang bagi-bagi keripik nya.**

 **Mo pedas mo sedengan, monggo aja, auth udah sedia es teh kok di sini siapa tau ntar bakal kepedesan :v**

 **Dan gimana kira-kira nasib babang tamvan kita dalam menghadapi keanarkisan tuan cuncun kepala merah?**

 **Baca kelanjutannya aja yak!**

 **=RYUU=**


	9. Dare 9

Pembuat karakter di Naruto adalah om MK

Saya cuman minjem, minna!

Dan sebetulnya ini bentuk asalnya adalah sebuah permainan roleplay gw ama patner rp yaoi gw, Syari Putri Haliyani.

Namun dengan alasan coba-coba #SLAP – gw edit ini roleplay ke bentuk FF yang bisa dibaca dengan nyaman.

Wokeih minna, langsung aja daripada author dikepret karena banyak bacot!

 **=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

 **||0||**

 **||0||**

 _ **DARE TO LOVE YOU**_

Genre : YAOI - ROMANCE - MATURE - 18+ - AU  
Pair : Uchiha Itachi x Kurama Kyuubi human ver.

Warning : bahasa abal, gaje, humor garing, berbahaya untuk imajinasi

 **||0||**

 **||0||**

 **=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

 **||0||**

 **||0||**

 **Kyuubi 'Kurama' Namikaze rasanya sedang menemui kesialannya. Ia yang sudah menyandang status mahasiswa di univ blabla musti takluk mendapat DARE dari si adek semata wayang yang sering ia bully /pfftt/**

 **Dare itu amat sangat anjay. Ia HARUS menempel pada Uchiha Itachi selama SEBULAN lamanya. U know lah, namanya menempel itu yah tinggal bersama, tidur bersama, pipis bersa-ahh itu bisa dirundingkan mereka nantinya.**

 **||0||**

 **||0||**

 **||0||**

Baru saja pintu terbuka, bodi babang langsung di pepet sampai ke ruang tengah oleh seorang pemuda blonde yang menerjang beringas mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat protesnya ke babang yang tadi pagi tak membukakan pintu untuk mereka.

Di belakang pemuda blonde itu menyembul 3 orang lainnya yang nampak lebih woles, kagak seanarkis si blonde. Itachi tak menggubris blonde yang merepet menanyainya.

Saking kesalnya, tu blonde mendudukkan Itachi dan ia naik di pangkuan Itachi seraya gemas cengkeram helai babang sambil menanyakan dari mana saja babang.

"DARIMANA SAJA KAU PAGI TADI, HEH?!" si blonde gusar menanyainya.

Saking kesalnya, tu blonde mendudukkan Itachi dan ia naik di pangkuan Itachi seraya gemas cengkeram helai babang sambil menanyakan dari mana saja babang sepagi tadi.

"Aku? Aku... di rumah saja.." jawab babang kalem.

''Siapa yang datang?'' suara si merah mengalun.

Kyuubi yang baru saja berpakaian setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya menyembulkan dirinya ke ruang tengah, mendapati kekasihnya dipepet mesra oleh seseorang yang tampak ia kenal— tp entah siapa namanya, Kyuu tak terlalu perduli.

''KERIPUT!'' teriaknya membahana beserta mata merah berkilat sangat tajam ke arah dua sejoli/ **pfftt** / yang mana uke-nya terlihat agresif sekali di atas tubuh si babang kerivut miliknya. Bahkan saking geramnya, si gaki merah tak sadar kalau ada tiga makhluk lainnya yang juga berada di sana.

Saat ini Kyuubi hanya memakai boxer dan kaos yang malah mengekspos bekas-bekas _**kissmark**_ si babang dengan binalnya, seolah-olah ia sama sekali masa bodoh jika teman-teman Itachi melihat.

''Berani sekali kau melakukan ini di depanku, Uchiha brengsek!'' Kyuubi menggeram penuh amarah, bersiap melempar barang apapun yang ada didekatnya. Ternyata seorang rubah cemburu itu mengerikan, anarkis :'v

Semua mata tentu saja menoleh ke sebuah suara membahana nan penuh bermuatan aura membunuh.

Si blonde keruan saja menanyakan untuk apa preman kampus ada di rumah ketua senat mereka.

"Csk. Dei~" ucap babang pada blonde yang bernama Deidara. "Jangan membuat Kyuu salah paham." Itachi menyingkir dari kungkungan Deidara dan dekati si merah yang mungkin sudah membara karena bisa dilihat dari deru nafasnya yang kempas-kempis saking erosinya :'v

"Kyuu, jangan salah paham. Dei hanya teman dekatku di kampus. Kau pasti sering lihat dia bersamaku kan bila di kampus?" Itachi mengalunkan nada lembut sambil memeluk pinggang Kyuu.

"Minna-san.. kenalkan.. ini pacarku.." tutur babang.

KRIK.. KRIK.. KRIKK..

Suasana seketika hening beberapa puluh detik. Setelah itu, keempat makhluk yang duduk di sofa langsung heboh menanggapi.

"Sumpee lu vroh?!"

"Kok bisa mau ama makhluk begituan?!"

"Lo kena lelet yah?!"

"Pelet , woi! Bukan lelet!"

"Ohh iya, karet."

" _Mattaku!_ " tepok jidat.

"Gak bisa! Itachi gak boleh ama preman kampret macem dia!"

"Hoi Dei, tenang dikit napa. Itu udah pilihan pak senat."

"Iya Dei, pak sunat kita sudah menjatuhkan pilihannya ke preman hebat kita. Dan bukan ama kamu, Dei."

"Dei, abis ini jangan bunuh diri yah."

"Ehh, biarin aja dia bunuh diri. Kan sesekali biar ada heboh-heboh di kampus trus masuk koran."

"Lo aja yang gue bunuh, brengsek!"

"Haiihh, Dei erosi. Lagi dapet ya Dei?"

Demikianlah berbagai macem celetukan dari teman-teman senat Itachi. Sang kupel malah asik peluk-pelukan mesra. Errr—mungkin? :'v

Kyuubi yang mendengar kehebohan para makhluk antah-berantah hanya memutar dua bola matanya jengah. Oh ayolah, apa ia seterkenal itu sampai-sampai dianggap makluk berbahaya yang tak patut untuk dipacari?

''Hei keriput, darimana kau dapatkan makhluk-makhluk ambigu ini?'' tanyanya sinis, menatap satu persatu orang yang ada disana. Tentu saja ambigu, coba kita lihat siapa saja mereka semua.

Pertama makhluk aneh bermuka hiu bernama Kisame, katanya sih makhluk satu itu hanya naksir pada kalangan ikan. Dia dicurigai begitu karena tak pernah laku dikalangan human :'v

Kedua, penampakan jingga yang seluruh tubuhnya memakai piercing, Kyuu yakin sekali kalau rudal makhluk bernama Pain itu pasti juga ikutan ditemploki piercing. XD

Ketiga, mungkin mukanya agak normal, pemuda merah yang agak woles, yang diam-diam naksir si kuning dan doyan sekali main boneka. Entahlah, mungkin masa kecil kurang bahagia,— Sasori.

Dan terakhir, si kuning meledak tadi, Deidara— dia bilang seni adalah ledakan. Yang pasti makhluk satu ini seorang penampakan/ **whut** / yang doyan menghancurkan sesuatu dengan bom rakitannya sendiri. Gara-gara itu, ia hampir menjadi tahanan jeruji besi karena menghancurkan rumah seorang dosen di kampusnya, Orochi-sensei :'v

 **=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

 **||0||**

 **||0||**

 _ **DARE TO LOVE YOU**_

Genre : YAOI - ROMANCE - MATURE - 18+ - AU  
Pair : Uchiha Itachi x Kurama Kyuubi human ver.

Warning : bahasa abal, gaje, humor garing, berbahaya untuk imajinasi

 **||0||**

 **||0||**

 **=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

Untung saja yang datang hanya 4 orang, bukan 8 orang seperti biasanya atau mungkin Kyuu bakal cenot-cenot mendeskripsikan mereka satu persatu. /xD

Babang pun melaunching senyum mesranya ke Kyuu. Heranlah seketika para konco-konconya melihat Itachi yang biasanya berwibawa di kampus dan berwajah stoic, tetiba bisa senyum begitu hanya pada Kyuubi.

"HAAHH!" semua mendadak tercekat melongo.

"Ehh? Nani ka?" Babang menoleh ke orang-orang ajaib di ruang tengah tersebut. "Apa hal aneh bila aku tersenyum ke orang yang aku cintai?"

 **DHUARR**! si blonde Deidara malah banting mercon di lantai. Gaje tu makhluk /:"3

"Dei, kalau propertiku rusak, kau harus siap ganti sama persis loh." ancam Itachi kalem.

"Kisame, menjauhlah dari ikan maskokiku. Kau menakutinya, bro." tutur babang saat melihat Kisame asik tempelin mukanya ke akuarium di dekat sofa.

"Astaga Sasori, jangan bawa boneka berbie mu di sini. Aku geli liatnya, masbro." Itachi bergidik ketika Sasori mengeluarkan salah satu koleksinya dari dalam tasnya. Katanya sih yang jenis itu sangat membantu dia dalam suatu kegiatan. Entah apa kegiatan yang ia maksud bila melibatkan berbie :'v

Hanya Pein yang agaknya tenang kalem diantara semua bocah-bocah ajaib tadi. /:"3

"Ita-bro~ lehermu kenapa?"

"Hoohh iya! Ngeri gitu ihh merahnya!"

"Apa dosen Orochi datang ke sini sebelum kami?"

"Itu ulah demit pasti tuh."

"ITU TANDA TERJELEK YANG AKU PERNAH LIHAT! AKAN KULEDAKKAN TANDA ITU!"

"Holoh Dei, kalo kamu ledakin, Itachi ikutan wassalam donk."

"BakaDei." sambil gantiin baju berbie.

"Itachi~ apakah maskoki mu masih jomblo?" templokin bibir ke akuarium sok mesra ke ikan yang mulai pucat pasi ketakutan.

"Hghh.. Ini .. tanda cinta dari Kyuu. Bagus kok menurutku." Babang berujar dan yang lainnya langsung hening. Bahkan si berbie belum sempat pakai kancutnya. Dan sang ikan maskoki ampe ikutan diem en gak napas takut dibilang gak kompak hening.

"Kenapa?" Babang terkekeh menanyakan.

"Jangan-jangan... tadi pagi kau.."

"Buseettt! Kalian udah sex kah?!"

"Morning sex. Seperti kau dan aku. Ya kan berbie sayank?"

"Aku iri pdmu, vroh. Semalaman aku mencoba ngerayu ikan sapu-sapu tapi dia bilang gak boleh pacaran sebelom dia dewasa. Padahal dia dah segede kucing! Apa aku ama kucing aja yah?"

"AKU MENENTANG KERAS SEX SEBELUM NIKAH!"

"Dei, udah Dei, lu berisik. Jangan banting mercon lagi. Gak elit, tauk!" sambil benerin letak piercing yang melorot.

Itachi cuma senyam-senyum ambigei. xD

Kyuu hanya bisa memijat pelipisnya saking kesalnya pada obrolan gaje para makhluk yang berkumpul di kediaman si babang. **Tsk!** Hanya tanda di leher saja sampai seheboh itu, kalian belum lihat goresan indah penuh cinta dari seniman Kyuubi ini pada punggung sang Uchiha. :'V

''Diamlah kalian! Berisik!'' bentak Kyuubi yang mulai _badmood_. Beginilah kalau preman kampus. Spertinya punya seseorang yang hanya sekedar dekat dengannya pasti orang itu akan diwanti-wanti agar menjauhinya. Hahhh~ susah juga jadi orang terkenal .. **Ppfftt**..

Dengan woles saking masa bodonya, Kyuu langsung saja melangkah tertatih menuju sofa dan duduk anteng di ujung, mengabaikan makhluk yang malah menyingkir memperbolehkannya lewat. Berasa raja. /:'v

''Apa kuning?! Mau kuumpankan dirimu pada Orochi agar bisa jadi santapannya setiap malam?!'' tatapan tajam telah dilontarkan pada Deidara sambil sambit camilan yang nongkrong di atas meja. Bahkan tatapan itu lebih mengerikan dari tatapan Orochimaru yang super duper genit pada mahasiswa nya. /:'3  
Yeha, santapan malam si genit anjay,, —u know,dosen satu itu paling ditakuti di kampus bukan karena seram tapi— nanti saja perkenalannya soal dia .. Hehe.

''Ti-Tidak un~,'' sahut Dei dengan muka ketar-ketir kek nahan boker, padahal dia yang paling berisik tadi.

Mata merah Kyuu segera mengedar pada sosok-sosok anjay yang masih hening di sekitarnya, kemudian memilih masa bodo lagi . Benar-benar ditakuti rupanya.

"Maa~ maa~ kita sudahi saja tentang interview ku dan Kyuu." Itachi melangkah dan mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Kyuu. "Sekarang kita fokus pada hal festival musim semi saja yah." mereka ini sedang ada project tentang sebuah festival untuk merayakan musim semi.

"Apa kalian ada ide apa saja kegiatan di festival nanti?" Babang duduk santai sambil merangkul Kyuu.

"Woi, woi! Jangan menyiram bensin di atas lukaku, Itachi!" Dei sudah siap-siap pegang mercon banting.

"Menabur garam di atas luka kalee Dei."

"Woi, aku ini ahli ledakan! Bukan ahli masak! Pakai bensin napa?!"

"Apabaedah, Dei."

"Bagaimana kalau lomba makan kerupuk?"

"Bhuuuuuuu~„ garing lu."

"Kerupuknya kasi bom! Lu dengerin dulu dong ide gue ampe kelar. Krupuknya kasi bom waktu biar makin greget."

"Itachi, bolehkah aku melamar maskokimu?"

"Jangan yang membahayakan mahasiswa, guys." Itachi menengahi. "Kisame, berhenti merayu ikanku. Dia sudah kujodohkan dengan ikan bandeng. Next! Adakah ide lain?"

"Bagaimana kalau lomba membentuk tanah liat?"

"Lo pikir kita lagi di TK, heh?"

"Lomba baca puisi!"

"Bhuuuuu~"

"Adakan stand-stand yang menarik!"

"Lha apaan?"

"Elu mikir lah! Jangan ngupil doank!"

"Upil gue nyelip di piercing nih, makanya susah!"

"Plis Itachi, beri kesempatan padaku untuk buktikan keseriusan kokoro-ku pada maskokimu."

"Adakan lomba cosplay saja!"

"Maid cafe aja!"

"Lomba bunuh Orochimaru-sensei!"

"HEEHH?!"

 **BRAK** **!**

''SETUJU!''

Tiba-tiba saja Kyuubi menggebrak meja dengan super semangatnya mendengar usulan terakhir tadi tentang membunuh dosen anjay mereka. Ia masih ingat pernah jadi salah satu korban Orochi dan gegara itu Kyuu tak sadar sudah membuat pria itu kehilangan seluruh rambutnya. Lalu menjadi saingan Saitama /woi! XD/

''Makhluk astral itu harus dimusnahkan dari muka bumi ini!''

 **#BRAK...BRAK!**

''Sudah cukup kita para mahasiswa kece menjadi korban-korbannya. Aku tak mau lagi di grepe-grepe seperti beberapa waktu yang lalu!'' ungkap Kyuu dengan mata merah ber-api memprovokasi .

''Apa?! Kenapa kalian malah diam saja hah?!'' bentak Kyuu kasar disertai mata berkilat sangat tajam menatap satu persatu yang hadir di ruangan tersebut.

''Muka hiu! Singkirkan bibirmu dari ikan maskoki itu! Kau tak lihat kalau dia sudah jadi ikan maskoki albino, idiot?!''

''Kau, masukkan pacarmu ke dalam tas atau aku bakar di tempat ini di depan mu sekarang juga!'' Ia tunjuk Sasori yang asoy memeluk berbie nya.

''Kau, kuning! Tak ada bom dan sejenisnya di tempat ini! Hanya aku saja yang boleh menghancurkan tempat ini dan kau muka aneh, hentikan mengupil, itu menjijikan!''

''Keriput! Singkirkan tanganmu dari pinggangku.''

Huehee, nampaknya satu-persatu mendapat ceramah elit seorang Kyuubi /:u

"Kyuu! Apa kau..." muka pias Itachi menatap uke-nya dengan pandangan penuh tanya. Babang masih me-loading kalimat Kyuu yang menyebutkan Kyuubi adalah salah satu korban Orochi yang terkenal mesum.

" _Masaka_..." pikiran babang berkelana kemana-mana kumplit beserta segala imajiliar Kyuu bersama dosen kampret satu itu.

Grepe-grepe... jadi.. Kyuu sudah di— aakkhh babang ampe gak kuat mikir kelanjutan kalimat tersebut.

"Ehem! Guys, mendingan kalian pulang dulu deh. Mendadak aku ingat harus anter Mama ke salon satu jam lagi." usir Tachi aluuusss. / :"3

Sebenarnya dia sudah akan meledak meski tanpa memakan bom ciptaan Dei.

Dan semua frennya hanya ngangguk dan manut pergi dari rumahnya. Bahkan Kisame sempet dadah-dadah mesra ama maskoki yang udah jadi albino saking pucetnya. Tapi Kisame mengira maskoki itu menerima cintanya karena menyamakan diri dengan warna bodi Kisame. **Bah!**

 **=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

 **||0||**

 **||0||**

 _ **DARE TO LOVE YOU**_

Genre : YAOI - ROMANCE - MATURE - 18+ - AU  
Pair : Uchiha Itachi x Kurama Kyuubi human ver.

Warning : bahasa abal, gaje, humor garing, berbahaya untuk imajinasi

 **||0||**

 **||0||**

 **=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

''Keriput? Kau tak bilang soal mengantar bibi Mikoto ke salon,'' ucap Kyuu makin aneh akan keterdiaman Itachi barusan seraya angkat satu alisnya heran.

Jadi ada apa gerangan sekarang ini? Mendengus pelan, Kyuu sekarang cukup puas mendapati tempat ini sepi, tak riuh seperti tadi meski ia sempat merasa suasana tadi sangat nyaman. Maklumlah, tak ada yang mau dekat-dekat dengannya dikarenakan julukan syyeeremnya te-es-be kecuali teman-teman satu genk nya, genk Bijuu. /:'3

Jadi— kenapa Itachi mendadak mengatakan alasan anjay yang ia yakini bohong itu? Kyuu menatap onix tersebut lekat-lekat seolah akan tahu jawabannya disana.

''Hahh~ sudahlah, berikan aku jus apel dan apel , keriput. Tak pakai lama,'' perintahnya yang kini rebahan di atas sofa dengan nyaman , berasa boss dia **.**

 **#** **GREBB** **!**

Itachi memerangkap Kyuubi di sofa tersebut. Ditatapnya dalam-dalam manik ruby di bawahnya. Pandangannya— nanar seakan ada mixing antara marah, kecewa, terluka, benci, murka.

"Katakan padaku, apa saja yang sudah diperbuat Orochi-sensei padamu, Kyuu?" Nah, inilah yang sedari tadi ia tahan-tahan agar tak meledak di depan teman-teman anjay-nya.

''H-Hoii Uchiha!''

Kyuubi yang baru mau beranjak dari sofa keburu di tahan Itachi, terlebih mata onix itu menatapnya penuh luka. Hah?! Orochimaru?! Apa jejangan babang kepikiran soal perkataannya yang sangat semangat anjay tadi?

"Katakan saja apa adanya seberapa jauh sensei menjamah tubuhmu. Dan... berapa lama waktunya?" Itachi benar-benar pasang tampang _**so serious**_ kali ini. Ia mencoba membendung amarahnya agar tak meluap ke Kyuu.

''Huh, kau cemburu keriput?'' tanyanya sambil bernada sangat sinis namun di lain sisi senang. Hee, bukan hanya Uchiha satu ini yang bisa mmbuatnya cemburu ternyata. Buktinya Itachi tak karuan setelah tahu kejadian absurd yang ia katakan bersama sang dosen.

"Jawab, Kyuu." pandangan babang masih tajam ke kekasih barunya.

''Aku dan Orochimaru-san?'' tanyanya sok sopan memanggil dosen ular itu. Kekehan pelan terdengar, ''Pria itu hanya menyentuh tubuhku.'' Ia jelaskan dengan makin ambigu saja . Plis Kyuu, kau menambah luka baru bagi babang. / **:'u**

Tapi bagian pentingnya tak ia ceritakan. Ayolah bang, ini Kyuubi lho, preman kampus yang bahkan tak sudi disentuh seujung rambutpun jika benar ia tak mau.

''Tsk! Kau ini kenapa? Masa sih cemburu dengan dosen gila satu itu? Bagaimana dengan aku dan teman-teman satu genk-ku?''

Namanya juga teman, so pasti kan ada adegan pelukan, kecupan terimakasih blablabla dan blaa. Bahkan bisa jadi adegan mandi bersama pun nyempil. /:'v

"Iya. Aku cemburu, Kyuu. Amat sangat cemburu hingga aku ingin cincang tangan dosen itu agar puas hatiku yang sakit ini." Itachi tetap dengan pandangan lurus tajam ke ruby di bawahnya.

"Hah? Apa?" Kyuu tak menyangka.

"Dan— ohh terimakasih karena kau telah mengingatkan tentang genk Bijuu mu itu. Ingatkan aku untuk membeli borgol dan teralis besi di sini untukmu agar kau tak perlu lagi datang ke kampus." Nah kan, babang kalo dah posesif , ngeeerrriii meeennn!

"Apa katamu Uchiha bodoohh?!"

"Kau tak perlu lagi ke kampus. Toh kau juga tak pernah menghadiri kelasmu. Aku tau persis itu. Jadi, anggap saja aku sedang mengamankan calon istriku dari segala keburukan di luar." Mata onix itu tak berkedip sedetikpun sedari tadi. Bahkan sudah nampak air di ujung pelupuk yang perlahan menetes turun , jatuh di pipi Kyuubi.

Kyuubi beneran _**sweatdrop**_ mendengarnya. Ya, ia sweatdrop! Bagaimana tidak?! Seorang Uchiha Itachi bisa seposesif ini padanya dan tak ia duga sama sekali.

''Jangan kekampus lagi? Apa yang kau pikirkan, Uchiha?!'' bentak si merah agak kesal akan sikap cemburu si babang. Jangan ke kampus lagi? Bahkan biasanya saja ia ogah-ogah'an kekampus kalau tak ingat itu kewajibannya sebagai seorang siswa. /:'v

Hembusan nafas gusar terdengar. Ia angkat dua tangannya guna seka cairan bening yang tengah numpang narses pada mata si babang perlahan menggunakan jari-jemarinya— benar-benar perlahan dan lembut.

''Jangan egois begitu, Uchiha. Aku baik-baik saja. Soal Orochi, dia tak benar-benar menyentuh seperti yang ada dalam fikiranmu.'' jelas Kyuu seraya mengingat tragedi habisnya seluruh rambut dosen anjay tersebut karena ulah Kyuu.

''Dan—genk ku, mereka teman-temanku! Sama sepertimu dan teman-teman anehmu tadi, kita impas kan?'' di akhir kata, Kyuubi tersenyum puas. Mereka memang impas~

"Begitukah?" tanya babang dengan pandangan nanar.

''Jangan bayangankan hal aneh. Kau ini terlalu berlebihan membayangkan jika aku berada di bawah dosen gila itu dan tubuhku dijamah sana-sini.''

Plis Kyuu! / **:'3/**

 **=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

 **||0||**

 **||0||**

 _ **DARE TO LOVE YOU**_

Genre : YAOI - ROMANCE - MATURE - 18+ - AU  
Pair : Uchiha Itachi x Kurama Kyuubi human ver.

Warning : bahasa abal, gaje, humor garing, berbahaya untuk imajinasi

 **||0||**

 **||0||**

 **=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

 **||0||**

 **||0||**

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **||0||**

 **||0||**

 **Nah silahkan kalau mau ada yang bagi-bagi keripik nya.**

 **Mo pedas mo sedengan, monggo aja, auth udah sedia es teh kok di sini siapa tau ntar bakal kepedesan :v**

 **Dan gimana kira-kira nasib babang tamvan kita dalam menghadapi keanarkisan tuan cuncun kepala merah?**

 **Baca kelanjutannya aja yak!**

 **Dan ini emank sengaja auth tulisin panjang di chapter ini biar bisa kelar di chptr 10 ntar.**

 **=RYUU=**

==/ Thanks utk **UchimakiMoza03** , **Jade Owrah Hangrizcky** , **echaWiratanu** , en **ge males login** – keripik2 kalian asoi bgt digigit, crunchy pokoknya :"v/==


	10. Dare 10

Pembuat karakter di Naruto adalah om MK

Saya cuman minjem, minna!

Dan sebetulnya ini bentuk asalnya adalah sebuah permainan roleplay gw ama patner rp yaoi gw, Syari Putri Haliyani.

Namun dengan alasan coba-coba #SLAP – gw edit ini roleplay ke bentuk FF yang bisa dibaca dengan nyaman.

Wokeih minna, langsung aja daripada author dikepret karena banyak bacot!

 **=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

 **||0||**

 **||0||**

 _ **DARE TO LOVE YOU**_

Genre : YAOI - ROMANCE - MATURE - 18+ - AU  
Pair : Uchiha Itachi x Kurama Kyuubi human ver.

Warning : bahasa abal, gaje, humor garing, berbahaya untuk imajinasi

 **||0||**

 **||0||**

 **=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

 **||0||**

 **||0||**

 **Kyuubi 'Kurama' Namikaze rasanya sedang menemui kesialannya. Ia yang sudah menyandang status mahasiswa di univ blabla musti takluk mendapat DARE dari si adek semata wayang yang sering ia bully /pfftt/**

 **Dare itu amat sangat anjay. Ia HARUS menempel pada Uchiha Itachi selama SEBULAN lamanya. U know lah, namanya menempel itu yah tinggal bersama, tidur bersama, pipis bersa-ahh itu bisa dirundingkan mereka nantinya.**

 **||0||**

 **||0||**

 **||0||**

Si babang kerivut, Uchiha itachi mengira Kyuubi— yang notabene pacarnya sekarang— pernah mengalami tindak pelecehan dari dosen mereka, Orochi-sensei. Itu dikarenakan Kyuu tak sengaja mengungkapnya ketika teman-teman senat Itachi datang ke rumahnya demi membahas soal festival kampus mereka nantinya.

Dan kini, sang sulung Uchiha sudah mengunci Kyuu di sofa demi menanyai Kyuubi sehubungan dengan insiden tersebut. Namun, Kyuu malah tampak makin memberikan jawaban ambigei yang tentunya kian membuat babang frustasi. /:'3/

Saking frustasi dan belum puas karena mengira Kyuubi hanya mengada-ada cerita agar menenangkan dirinya, babang pun secepat _**yellow flash**_ memagut bibir Kyuubi dan melumatnya kalut.

"Urmmchh.. hurmmchh... ummchh.." inget gais, dia lagi kalut , makanya mungkin rada kasar dan agresif. Bahkan tangannya aja sudah menyusup ke dalam sang boxer si merah dan menemukan susuanu yang dicari.

Hohoo~ rubah, kau tak perlu melawan seorang Uchiha yang sedang dikuasai amarah terpendam begini. Semakin kau lawan, dia bakal semakin menaklukanmu secara fisik nantinya.

Tanpa kata, Itachi memberikan dominasinya pada bibir dan batang-chan Kyuubi.

Manik sewarna ruby itu melebar tatkala bibir babang sudah menempel pada bibirnya, melumatnya penuh nafsu dalam kekalutan. Whutt?! Kalut? Galon?! Atau apalah namanya itu ..

''Umppcchh! Keri—mcchh.. hmmcc..—pput..'' Kyuubi berusaha jauhkan bibir Itachi agar ia bisa jelaskan jika itu tadi benar adanya. Namun babang nampaknya cukup cepat, tubuh sang rubah merah tersentak pelan mendapati batang miliknya kini telah ada dalam kungkungan tangan sang Uchiha.

Plis, jangan bilang jika ia akan diterobos lagi deh, padahal tadi pagi mereka baru saja habiskan LIMA ronde! Limaa meennn! Lubangnya serasa melar gara-gara itu **/heh?** /

Errrr—apakah si babang bakal sodok itu lobang atau tidak, nanti lihat suasana atinya. /xD

Yang pasti, puas melumat bibir si merah, babang kembali gerak cepat melucuti boxer pendek itu dan segera kuasai batang-chan Kyuu menggunakan mulutnya. Eaaa~ ini namanya frustasi membawa nikmat :'v

"Ourrcghmm.. hormmchh.. ghhmmcmm.." babang bermain atraktif disini. Hisap, telisik, kocok. Apapun, yang penting bisa membuat sang cuncun berhasil mendesah mengerang.

''Errnghhh.. Uchihaa .. anghhh.. soal tadi ... ahhh.. percayalahh.. ahahh ..breng—sekk ..aahhh Itachiii ...''

Dan sialnya, Kyuubi malah menikmati permainan babang yang tengah galau. Satu tangannya digunakan untuk meremas badan sofa di sampingnya. Fufu~ mungkin ia ketagihan menjadi submissive ketimbang seorang dominan di sini.

Juga— nampaknya permainan nafsu— tepatnya, nafsu penuh kegalauan xD— Itachi berbuah pada kedutan anjay di batang-chan basah Kyuu hingga pemuda itu menjerit frustasi karena ia baru saja membersihkan dirinya alias mandi.

Tak lama, ia semburkan lahar sucinya dengan sedikit umpatan mesra yang terlontar untuk babang kerivut yang telah resmi jadi kekasihnya itu.

''Hhh.. uchihaaa.. hahh ..ka-kau terlalu.. hhh .. Ketakutan, bodoh ..'' komentar si gaki soal keposesifan babang.

 **#** **GLEK** **!** Cairan kental nan hangat produksi dari Kyuubi sudah sukses melewati kerongkongan babang.

"Itu karena aku saking mencintaimu, Kyuubi Namikaze." bisik babang di telinga Kyuu dan mengecup bibir si merah dengan masih beraroma sperma si merah. /xD

Kyuubi melengoskan wajahnya ke samping saat babang mengecup bibirnya, apalagi aromanya itu anjay sangat lho! /:'v  
Belum juga ia akan lontarkan perintah untuk Itachi sikat gigi yang lama agar aromanya musnah . /#dikatapete xD/

 **=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

 **||0||**

 **||0||**

 _ **DARE TO LOVE YOU**_

Genre : YAOI - ROMANCE - MATURE - 18+ - AU  
Pair : Uchiha Itachi x Kurama Kyuubi human ver.

Warning : bahasa abal, gaje, humor garing, berbahaya untuk imajinasi

 **||0||**

 **||0||**

 **=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

 **#** **TINGTUUUNG** **!**

Kembali bel pintu menggema di ruang tempat mereka baru saja mesraan. / **/pfftt/** Eaaa~ pas banget Kyuu udah rampung menuntaskan susuanu nya. /:v  
Well Kyuu, kali ini vantatmu selamat.  
Saved by the bell :'v /berasa judul serial komedy amrik/

"Pakailah celanamu, aku akan bukakan pintu." Tentulah bang! Gak usah disuruh juga si merah bakal buruan pake tu boxer lagi. Ohh ternyata babang ngomong gitu cuma untuk nunjukin betapa besar perhatian babang. Cocuit bang!

"ITA-NIIII! Kami datang -ttebayou!"

Nah, udah bisa ditebak kan siapa saja yang datang?

Dan sungguh Kyuu berterima kasih pada bel yang dipencet tiba-tiba bersama suara yang amat sangat ia kenal. Hehe, kau akan dapat satu mangkuk ramen jumbo extra kue ikan, Naruto ~

 **Whuutt?!**

''NARUTO?!'' Dan sang rubah baru ngeh kalau yang datang itu adalah adik pirangnya yang telah tega memberikan dare anjay ini.

''Kyuu-niiiiii!''

 **#** **BRUK** **!**

''Arrgghh! Adik bodoh!''

 **#** **BLETAK** **!**

''Ittaii! Kyuu-nii jahat sekali. Padahal aku ke sini untuk memastikan kau baik-baik saja-ttebayo!''

Kita bisa ulang adegan tadi di mana Naruto muncul saat Kyuu sibuk memakai boxernya, ditambah terjangan sang pirang hingga Kyuubi jatuhkan bokongnya pada empuknya sofa— untung sofa, bukan lante atau Kyuu bakal melolong mengenaskan / :'v / kemudian satu kepretan mesra dari kakak rubahnya menimpa kepala si adik.

''Nande?!'' bentak Kyuu kasar menyadari mata Naru menyipit tajam curiga ke arah lehernya.

''Leher Kyuu-nii kenapa?'' tanyanya bego / **plakk!** /

Kyuubi? Ia cuma elus lehernya dengan muka blush-blush.

''Digigit nyamuk,'' sahut Kyuu sekenanya dan direspon 'ooooh' oleh Naruto. Benar-benar otak pentium dua banget. /:'v

"Aku merasa bodoh sudah mau saja diajak dobe kemari." ucapan bariton ringan meluncur begitu saja dari Uchiha bungsu. "Kalau kalian sedang mesraan, kenapa repot buka pintu, baka aniki." imbuh manis dari mulut tajam si adek emo.

Naru, contoh-lah seme mu yang cerdas, yang langsung tau di rumah ini lagi ada scene apaan baru saja. /xD

"Pfftt! Sok tau." Itachi mengacak rambut emo adiknya yang segera ditepis si empunya rambut.

"Naruto, kita pulang saja, jangan ganggu mereka. Dasar dobe."

"Heehh! Kalian baru saja datang kenapa buru-buru pulang?" Itachi mencoba menahan. " Kami tadi cuma sedang santai-santai saja di sofa."

"Ceh, pendusta."

"Hahaha~ adikku super kawaii."

"Jangan menyebutku kawaii. Itu menjijikkan. Hn."

"Naruto mau ramen?" Itachi sok belokin obrolan ke hal lain agar sang adek tidak terlalu gamblang membuka susuanu nya di hadapan Naru yang dobe dan Kyuu yang sudah semerah tomat.

''Aku mau ramen buatannya Ita-niii !'' Naru yang sudah dialihkan dengan ramen karuan saja merespon super cepat, secepat _**yellow flash**_ yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah babehnya sendiri.

''Teme, nanti saja pulangnya. Aku mau makan ramen Ita-nii dan juga ingin dengar cerita Kyuu-nii selama ada disini-tteba ..'' ucapnya beserta mata yang tertuju pada sang kakak yang kini malah memerah tomat matang. Semoga Sasu tak bernafsu menggigit pipi menggiurkan tersebut atau bakal kena kepretan mesra sang uke, sang aniki dan sang rubah ganas juga /bwahah! Langsung tiga xD /

''Che! aku mau mandi!'' Kyuu tak mau kena pertanyaan kepo Naruto buruan saja melipir tertatih ke kamar mandi .

''Kyuu-nii, kau kenapa? Jalanmu aneh.'' tanya Naru kepo lagi hingga membuat Kyuu ingin sekali melancarkan tampolan mesra pada wajah pirang dobe satu itu. /xD

''Hahh.. Terpeleset di kamar mandi,'' sahut Kyuu sekenanya kembali dan masih di respon 'ooohhh' nya Naru. /:'v

''Kyuu-nii ceroboh ya..''

 **#** **TWITCH** **!**

 **'** 'Urusai!" bentak Kyuu ganas. "Keriput! Jangan hanya diam saja. Sekalian buatkan aku jus apel! Aku haus . Jangan lupa sikat gigimu juga. Aku tak mau kau menciumku dengan aroma mengerikan seperti tadi..''

Dan usai mengatakan perintah tadi, Kyuu menghilang dari sana dengan Naru seketika terbengong sejenak, berbalik menatap Itachi heran.

''Memang Ita-nii baru makan sesuatu ya?'' Dan terpikirlah pete. /:"v

''HEE~ CIUM?!'' Naru pun tetiba **ngeh**. Yaelah dobe~

Itachi hanya sanggup memberikan senyum garing ketika calon adek iparnya heboh meneriakkan kata cium.

"Mattaku dobe. Dasar payah otakmu."

"Kenapa kau bawa-bawa otakku, teme!?"

"Karena kau sempat-sempatnya bertanya soal cara jalan kakakmu, dobe!"

"Aku kan wajar bertanya seperti itu-tteba! Dan itu ternyata karena kepleset di kamar mandi." Naru ngeyel ke Sasu. Lalu ia kembali menoleh ke Itachi, "Ita-nii, rajin-rajinlah gosok lantai kamar mandimu agar Kyuu-nii tidak lagi jatuh."

Itachi kembali senyum garing sambil bikinin ramen.

"Dobeee, Kyuu-nii mu itu sama persis seperti kamu beberapa hari lalu!"

"Haahh? Aku? Beberapa hari lalu? Tapi... beberapa hari lalu aku kan tidak kepleset di kamar mandi, teme!"

"Maksudku, kau yang habis ku bobol, bakadobe!"

...

KRIKK.. KRIKK..

...

"Pfftttt!" Itachi idup-idupan nahan ngakak.

Semoga Kyuu tidak mendengar ucapan Uchiha bungsu ini baru saja. /XD

''Huattchimmm!''

Dan tiba-tiba, Kyuu bersin tak jelas. Mengosok hidung bawahnya disertai raut curiga. ''Jangan-jangan pantat ayam dan penggila ramen itu sedang menggosipkan aku,'' gerutunya pelan dan— bingo! Itu benar sekali, Kyuubi . /XD 

"Awas saja jika benar terjadi, aku tak akan segan membuat mereka tak bisa jalan selama seminggu." Bwahah! Mau diapakan mereka, nak? Di bobol beberapa ronde, begitu? /hahanjerrrr/

Sepertinya tidak akan. Sebelum Kyuu akan lakukan itu, ia pasti sudah dicegah oleh aniki nya si pantat ayam yang super posesif dari mulai sekarang. Dan tak perlu waktu lama untuk mandi karena Kyuubi sudah melangkah ke arah dapur dengan pakaian lebih rapi—eerrr... sebenarnya hanya kaos putih dan celana training.

''Keriput! Mana jus ap—''

''Kyuu-nii! Kemarilah , aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu'' Dengan biadabnya, sebelum Kyuu selesaikan kalimatnya, Naru asik tarik pemuda merah itu agar duduk.

''Nande?!'' ketus Kyuu merasa kalimat absolute nya ke itachi tadi terpotong gegara sang adik.

''Begini Kyuu-nii, apa benar nii-chan baru saja di bobol?'' tanya Naru dibarengi muka kepo banget meski ada belush-belush anjay gitu deh. /:'v

KRIK...KRIK...KRIK..

KRIKK...

''Siapa yang mengatakan itu?'' tanya Kyuu bersama aura berbahaya, terlebih suaranya— dalam sekali sampai-sampai Naru teguk salivanya akibat grogi (?)

''Teme yang bilang begitu-tteba! Dia bilang kalau Kyuu-nii sama keadaannya seperti aku beberapa waktu yang lalu saat di bobol.'' ungkapnya kelewat jujur hingga mmbuat sang seme hanya bisa usap wajahnya kasar saking anu-nya ama kedobe'an sang uke. /:'v

''Keriput. lain kali ajari adikmu untuk tak memberikan informasi buruk ke adikku atau aku yang akan menghukum mulutnya,'' ancam Kyuu beserta aura benar-benar ingin membunuh, ditemani genggaman pada sisi meja yang tetiba saja retak / **whut?** /

Itachi memberi kekehan canggung. Beneran canggung dan garing sambil lirik meja jati yang sebenernya belum genap kreditannya kini sudah retak di sisi sono.

'Kyuu, kau harus membayar meja itu dengan lobangmu tiap malam.' Wanjay! Serem juga batinan si sulung Uchiha! xD

"Maa~ maa~ minumlah jus apelmu dulu, Kyuu." Itachi mengangsurkan jus yang sedari tadi dipesan Kyuubi secara absolute.

"Naruto, jangan buat aniki mu kuatir ne~ Sasuke, filter dulu ucapanmu memakai sharingan (maksudnya saringan, wkwkwkwk), ototo-chan." Itachi berusaha menegur halus duo tamunya supaya Kyuu tidak merusak properti lainnya yang siapa tau belum lunas juga. /xD

Babang pun melangkah menuju pacarnya dan mendudukkan Kyuubi di bangku yang ada di situ. "Sankyuu Naruto, berkat kau, aku bisa dapatkan orang yang aku suka sedari dulu." Woles nian, Itachi merangkul Kyuu sambil ia tetap berdiri lalu mengecup pipi si cuncun.

Naru langsung heboh sendiri melihatnya. Sasu cuma mendecih sok kulkas seperti biasanya.

"Tapi— jangan harap kalian bisa mendahului kami." Itachi menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Harus kami dulu yang ke pelaminan, ne Kyuu?" ia seolah meminta dukungan dari si uke. Eaaaa~ cocuit~ xD

Kyuubi cuma melirik sekilas seme nya sambil mencumbui jus apel yang baru di buatkan Itachi. Hanya ada respon trademark khas kalangan Uchiha yang terdiri dari dua suku kata sebagai responnya.

Dan bisa kita lihat Naru cengegesan anjay hingga membuat mata merah Kyuu menyipit curiga. Pasti ada sesuatu, feeling nya slalu tak pernah salah jika mengenai sang adik.

''Apa yang kau katakan pada aniki nya pantat ayam, Naru?'' tanya Kyuubi dengan aura sungguh menakutkan bahkan mengalahkan _**susano'o,**_ gagak hitam nya Sasuke yang sudah di blokir(?) Naru untuk acara ngidamnya nanti— untuk dimakan maksudnya. /:'v

''Etto— aku hanya mengatakan jika Kyuu-nii ingin PDKT ke Ita-nii...ttebayo..'' sahut Naruto penuh ketar-ketir karena mata itu seolah mengancam akan keselamatan ramen-ramennya. Ppfftt...!

Dan setelah scene pengakuan sang adik, meja yang sudah retak sisinya tadi kini bertambah retak saja berkat ulah tangan nakal sang rubah merah. Poor meja~

''Tch!'' decihan pelan terdengar. Jadi itu alasan pertanyaan anjay Itachi soal... memesumi atau ciuman dan blabla itu. **Bahhh!** Benar-benar Naru brengsek! Sungguh ia benar-benar malu sudah masuk perangkap sang adik yang terkenal dobe itu.

"Aaa~ meja~" babang hanya bisa meratap diam-diam soal mejanya. Untung saja Kyuu tidak memacari Kakuzu yang terkenal pelit dan perhitungan sangat.

"Hmm, Kyuu~ tak perlu semarah itu pada ototou-mu. Bukankah berkat dia kita bisa bersatu begini. Ya kan? Atau— kau tak suka kita begini,? Kyuu?"

Nah loh Kyuu, sekarang malah babang menanyakan keseriusan perasaanmu tentang kebersamaan kalian.

Di sisi lain kokoro Itachi, dia berfikir untuk mengganti meja dengan yang berbahan plastik saja agar aman. :"3

Nahhh ! Ini nih yang beneran malas untuk Kyuubi bahas. Perasaannya pada Itachi.

Bagaimanapun— cuncunnya Kyuu itu benar-benar tinggi. Kata orang mah akut gituu.

''Jd kau tak percaya pada perasaanku, keriput?'' tanyanya disertai lirikan intens. Pertanyaan sederhana namun mengandung arti apa Itachi masih mempertanyakan rasa cinta Kyuu yang besar dan sudah diketahui si babang masak-masak, bahkan mungkin sejak mereka masih kecil.

''Naru, pulang. Bawa pantat ayammu sekarang juga,'' perintah Kyuu datar seraya lirik Naru yang nampak bengong anjay tak mengerti situasi. Namun berkat sang seme, Sasuke, si dobe manis itu akhirnya menurut meski ada aksi protes di sana.

 **=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

 **||0||**

 **||0||**

 _ **DARE TO LOVE YOU**_

Genre : YAOI - ROMANCE - MATURE - 18+ - AU  
Pair : Uchiha Itachi x Kurama Kyuubi human ver.

Warning : bahasa abal, gaje, humor garing, berbahaya untuk imajinasi

 **||0||**

 **||0||**

 **=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

Dan di sinilah Kyuu dan babang, — di dapur dibarengi aura yang tetap seperti sebelumnya.

Itachi masih menatap manik ruby di depannya , dengan onix tetap seperti sebelumnya pula. Tenang, namun menyimpan gelombang.

"Jadi Kyuu— sudah tak ada siapapun di sini saat ini. Maka— ijinkan aku mendengar perasaanmu." tatapan onix itu tajam seolah ingin mengobok-obok(?) ruby di hadapannya.

"Tak ada kilah apapun, Kyuu." Itachi langsung memotong Kyuu yang mulai akan membuka mulut untuk memprotes seperti biasanya. "Aku ingin mendengar dengan kupingku sendiri bagaimana perasaanmu padaku."

...

...

...

"Butuh bantuanku untuk membuat kau jujur dengan perasaanmu dan membiarkan aku mendengarnya?" Babang sudah akan beranjak mendekat yang bisa saja akan melakukan sesuatu yang mungkin... berbahaya bagi si cuncun. /:"3

''Tsk!''

Terdengar hembusan nafas gusar setelahnya. Apa Itachi benar-benar menginginkan jawaban atas pertanyaannya tadi? Hhhh ~~ sang merah benar-benar bukan tipe yang mau jujur terang-terangan. Kudu pake caranya sendiri ia tunjukan bukti cintanya.

''Kau mau apa?'' lirikan itu nampak intens meski kini Kyuu tengah bertumpu satu sikunya pada meja, ia gunakan satu tangan menyangga sisi kepalanya. Apa kali ini akan jadi sebuah drama untuk beberapa saat ke depan? Bisa jadi. /:'3

''Apa yang harus kukatakan, keriput?!''

Kyuubi mulai gusar sekarang. Pasalnya, babang beneran ingin mendengar sendiri dari mulut sang gaki merah. Hahhhh.. Susah juga mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' secara gamblang .. Hehe, namanya juga Kyuubi .. Susah meeennnn! Untuk dapat pengakuan manis darinya.

Itachi belum mau melembutkan tatapan onix nya. "Katakan kau, Kyuubi Namikaze mencintaiku sebagaimana aku mencintaimu."

Masih saja hening tanpa ada tanda-tanda dari Kyuubi yang akan mengeluarkan statement sakral tersebut.

"Baiklah." Itachi menarik tubuhnya menjauh dari Kyuubi, tegak berdiri di sisi Kyuu yang masih rebah. "Mungkin aku butuh angin segar. Aku keluar dulu, Kyuu." Itachi menyambit mantelnya siapa tau nanti tiba-tiba hujan. Dan berdoa saja agar si blonde agresif tidak menemukannya di jalan nanti dan menggiring si babang ke hunian si blonde. /:"3

Tentu saja Kyuu yang mendengarnya sedikit kesal. Apa-apa'an keriput satu ini sangat menginginkan dirinya mengatakan pengakuan cinta? Seperti tak kenal si rubah ini saja.

Satu detik, hembusan nafas gusar.

Dua detik, kepalan tangan Kyuubi mengeras.

Tiga detik, ia gertakkan giginya hingga bunyi khasnya terdengar jelas.

Emp— **#** **GREPP** **!**

Tetiba, Kyuu peluk tubuh babang dari belakang guna hentikan langkahnya.

Haahh, butuh tiga detik rupanya untuk meluluhkan kekerasan ego seorang Kyuu dan itu patut diberi piala yang besar, broo ! /:'3

''Jangan pergi,'' ucap sang gaki merah, terdengar perintah memang di satu sisi. ''Hkrrghh ... Baiklah .. Aku mencintaimu, Uchiha keriput! Kau puas sekarang?!''

Duh dek Kyuu, bilang sih bilang, tapi gak usah pake bentakan gitu juga dong. /:v

Dan bisa dipastikan wajah Kyuu sekarang memerah layaknya tomat. Untung ia bersembunyi di punggungnya babang.

Itachi menoleh. Hatinya sesak oleh bahagia. Segera saja ia balikkan badan, memeluk erat kekasihnya.

"Aku juga sangat amat mencintaimu, Kyuubi manis." dikecupinya ubun-ubun si gaki merah seolah takut itu hanyalah fatamorgana saja.

"Onegai~ jangan biarkan aku kering tanpa kasih sayangmu. Teruslah banjiri hatiku dengan cintamu, dengan kata-kata cinta dan juga dengan posesifmu yg inginkan aku hanya untukmu saja." sekali lagi babang mengecup ubun-ubun tersebut.

Sang gaki merah nampak mendengarkan jelas penuturan mesra babang. Manik sewarna ruby itu bersinar namun tak lama, wajah itu menghindar ke samping, malu walau hanya demi menatap onix yang menggambarkan keseriusan nyata di sana.

''Tak usah kau katakan pun ... percayakan saja padaku, keriput. Sesuai keinginanmu, keriput— ku .. '' Kyuubi tampakkan seringainya penuh makna, tangkup pipi Itachi dan berikan kecupan mesra pada ujung hidungnya. /:'3

Yeah! Ia dapatkan seutuhnya sang ketua senat yang dipuja segala kalangan ini. Tinggal mengekangnya memakai cara Kyuu yang elit~~ / **wuuttt** /

"Arigatou, Kyuu-chan."

''Hehe.. Tidak jadi jalan-jalannya eh?'' Kyuu lontarkan tatapan intens ke arah Itachi. ''Jika kau pergi, tak apa sih. Aku bisa minta teman-temanku untuk datang kemari menemaniku,'' ucapnya benar-benar nyante , seolah ingin menyulut rasa cemburu si babang yang mungkin saja mmbayangkan Kyuu dan teman-teman sesama berandalnya itu melakukan susuanu di mana melibatkan sang rubah di dalamnya / **ehh** /  
Apalagi katanya anggota genk Bijuu itu badass semua! /:'v

"Jangan harap, Kyuu-chan cuncunku." dan babang pun bopong Kyuubi masuk ke kamar. Tak perlu ditanyakan apa yang bakal terjadi, karena kalian-kalian bakal jejeritan ntar. /:v

 **-FIN-**

 **=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

 **||0||**

 **||0||**

 _ **DARE TO LOVE YOU**_

Genre : YAOI - ROMANCE - MATURE - 18+ - AU  
Pair : Uchiha Itachi x Kurama Kyuubi human ver.

Warning : bahasa abal, gaje, humor garing, berbahaya untuk imajinasi

 **||0||**

 **||0||**

 **=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

 **||0||**

 **||0||**

 **FINISH**

 **||0||**

 **||0||**

 **Nah silahkan kalau mau ada yang bagi-bagi keripik nya.**

 **Mo pedas mo sedengan, monggo aja, auth udah sedia es teh kok di sini siapa tau ntar bakal kepedesan :v**

 **Author ucap makasih untuk semua pihak yang udah menyempatkan waktu berharga kalian untuk membaca ff ini.**

 **Maaf kalo misal ada bahasa aneh bin ajaib yang bertebaran di sana dan di sini senang di mana-mana hatiku senang /jgn nyanyi!/**

 **Maaf juga kalo plot nya wanjay bingits karena ini juga masih tergolong spesies nubie di web ff ini. :")**

 **=RYUU=**

==/ Thanks utk **UchimakiMoza03** , **Jade Owrah Hangrizcky** , **echaWiratanu** , en **ge males login** – keripik2 kalian asoi bgt digigit, crunchy pokoknya :"v/==


End file.
